


Dating in Space

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Post Season Five, Angst and Humor, BOM Keith, Black paladin Shiro, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Drama & Romance, Dramedy, F/M, I mean it when I say slow burn romance, M/M, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), but she’s more willing to date lol, lots of pining, meddling matt, paladin princess Allura, pining Allura, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: AU post season five: Zarkon was dead, Lotor was reining in the empire, and they still didn’t know whether Haggar was alive or dead. Shiro hoped dead but he rarely got what he wished for. On top of that, the 'Laws of Attraction' were still alive and active.Shiro felt his eyes widen as Allura came out of the washroom sporting a new dress. "Should I have my hair down," she turned around as she lifted her hair, "or up?" He looked at the gentle slope of her neck without realizing it.Or: Shiro's stuck on paladin honor and duty while Allura wants to date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: In which Matt Holt needs to give Shiro dating tips.

There were a lot of things Matt Holt couldn't believe:

1) Alteans didn't get brain freezes

2) The castle's coding system wasn't color coded

3) Lance was still alive somehow despite his numerous ill attempts at flirting with all alien populations

But as he walked into the observation deck and saw the Princess and Shiro close together by the controls, he couldn't help but feel a twitch of his eye brow. Shiro's hands weren't touching her - not even an innocent shoulder brush against her arm or something.

He couldn't help the frustrated sound that came out.

Shiro turned around at that. "Hey Matt."

"Ah hey," he managed to get out. "Princess Allura."

Shiro and Allura shared a questioning look. No flirty wink or smile?

"I need to go help Coran with the Castle's engine," Allura swiped her screen down. "We'll have our meeting later."

"Alright Princess," Shiro agreed. "Until then."

As soon as Allura left, Matt rounded on him. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Shiro blinked at the fury on Matt's face. "What?"

Matt sputtered a little as too many words wanted out at the same time.

"..."

Matt grabbed his hair and tugged it in agony. "Why aren't you making a move?!"

Shiro opened his mouth once, closed it, then opened it again.

"Is this about the Princess?"

"YES! Quiznaking yes Shiro! How can you be so oblivious with a body like that?!"

"Wha-"

"Come on Shiro. I saw the way people would flock to you at the Garrison. You can't tell me you don't see the opportunity Fate has provided you here."

"I had training at the Garrison," Shiro lowly chuckled as he finished closing off the controls Allura had put up. "There really wasn't much time for dating. As for now..." A curious expression passed through his eyes, both wistful and solemn. "'Fate' has given me a lot of things."

That comment calmed Matt down a little. "Not all of it has been bad."

"No," Shiro turned off the last of the screens and then addressed his friend directly. "It hasn't."

"So..." Matt looked at him with a grin, "you mean to tell me Takashi Shirogane has never dated?"

A small smile appeared on Shiro's face. "I didn't say that."

Matt laughed and smacked his arm. "Must have been years ago or else you'd have done something with the Princess already."

The small smile on Shiro's face dropped into a deadpan expression. "Matt -"

"No listen. You've kept my little sister alive this long so I owe you. The dating world's changed since the last decade." Matt ignored the twitch in Shiro's eye as he slung his arm around his shoulder. "Girls this century like a strong man. That hasn't changed. But they do want some romance mixed in that. You can't just go for the strong, silent stereotype for too long or else they'll lose interest."

"This is _really_ unnecessary -"

"You need to flirt a little. A touch of the hand on the elbow, the arm, lower back if you feel like she'd dig that - and I mean some flirting. Don't go full blown like that idiot Lance does. But do enough that you'll leave an impression."

"You and Lance both flirt right off the bat. How are you differen-"

"Finesse Shiro. And timing. We are _so_ different. Enough of that." Matt's grin grew. "Some girls like the bold type. Considering her standing and strength, I think the Princess would appreciate this move. Next time you're arguing just make a move."

"What?"

"Or if she's near a wall," Matt continued on with sparks in his eyes, "just _herd_ her against it, box her in - just lean in and do it! Those lips want to be kissed!"

Shiro slowly blinked at that. "...Are you suggesting I corner a woman that can throw me across a room with one arm?"

"It's a risk you're going to have to take, Shiro sir."

"I think space has addled your brain Matt." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to train."

"Remember what I taught you!"

"I'll try not to," Shiro dryly muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Shiro was finishing warming up when the training door slid open.

He straightened up from his leg stretch as Allura approached. Like him, she had a sleeveless shirt but her training pants were more form fitted. Her light hair was in a puffy pony tail that swished a little as she walked. The sessions started as a way for him to bond with the newest paladin but they quickly realized that they actually made good sparring partners. He didn't have to worry about going too hard and she could really lay out a punch against his metal arm, plus he could take whatever she dealt out.

It was the ideal setup.

She was tightening her last training glove but her face was unreadable as she walked inside. He could feel the hairs along the back of his neck rise for some reason.

"Princess. You're here earlier than I -"

Suddenly he was pushed against the wall. He grunted as he felt the wall give way a little. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an indentation.

"What else did his friend say?"

Shiro paused in answering, instead following her gaze down to the mice. They were squeaking to her in excitement. He gaped a little in realization and could feel a light flush start to build. _Darn it Matt!_ He didn't even say any of those things but he was the one that was going to get it.

"Princess, I would _never_ \- "

"Ah yes," there was a playful light in Allura's eyes, "just lean in and do it."

He froze as her face got close. Then he yelped out involuntarily as he was flying through the air. He felt the wind knocked out of him as his back hit the wall. He was blurry eyed as he sat up from being tossed across the room. Allura was standing above him with her hand outstretched for his.

He took it warily. She pulled him up effortlessly.

Then, she tugged the front of his shirt. He stared wide eyed as her mouth pressed onto his and then staggered back as she let go. It had been so brief he would have doubted it happened if it weren't for the lingering sensation on his lips.

"He was right."

"About what?" Shiro asked in a daze before he could control himself.

She gave him a crooked smile. "Those lips wanted to be kissed."

He covered his face with his hand. _Quiznaking Matt._ Because, if he was being honest, the ridiculous scenario Matt gave him turned out to be a teeny, tiny bit hot.

Just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which misunderstandings arise.

Pidge was asking some technical question to Coran when they came across the large dent in the hallway wall.

Coran blinked at it and huffed. "That's the third one this movement. You paladins think this castle is invulnerable but it's still a structure!"

"What the heck could create a dent that large?"

"Anything really, if you put enough force."

Pidge shook her head. "Someone must have been really ramming something heavy."

"Regardless, it only gives me more work to do," Coran sulked. "Up keeping a ten thousand deca-phoeb old castle is harder than it sounds."

"And with such advance technology," Pidge sympathized. "It's a crime."

"There's hope for you yet, Number Five."

"Whatcha mean yet?!"

The two walked on, carrying their squabble with them. From behind the corner a grinning Matt appeared to take a look at the damage. He had been gone for a couple of days and was finally back to visit his dear little sister.

But it seems like something else was going on that good ol' Matt was going to have to look into.

* * *

In the infirmary Shiro was slipping his shirt back on when the door slid open.

"Hello Shiro sir!"

Shiro quirked a brow at the salute. "You looking for Pidge?"

"Not yet." He leisurely strolled over to the paladin sitting on the low table. "So. How are things going with Princess Allura?"

"Fine...why?"

"Oh, just curious. What with the dent in the wall of the castle." Matt gave him a little grin. "I take it the Princess liked the bold move."

"Why would a dent have anything to do with the Princess?"

Matt crossed his arms. "We're all adults here. I just didn't think the Princess liked it ro-fff!"

Shiro's cybernetic hand was covering his mouth. Matt didn't even try moving the hand, knowing it would be pointless. Instead he glared at him to move his hand. But Shiro wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were darting around the ground.

"Did you hear that?"

"Mff?"

The room was quiet except for the low hum of the castle. Slowly, Shiro moved his hand off.

"What gives?!"

"I thought I heard scratching."

"What?"

"The mice," Shiro huffed out and then gave Matt a stern look. "They heard what you said when you were giving me 'dating' advice. Then they told Allura."

Matt blinked at that then grinned.

"You guys on a first name basis? You work fast." He gave him a slap on the back. Shiro couldn't withhold the wince. "Hey, you ok?"

"It's nothing."

"..."

"What?" Shiro was loathed to ask but a quiet Matt was dangerous.

"Dude... _you're_ the one that's getting pinned to the wall not _her!"_

"Matt -"

"Oh galaxies! I didn't know you liked that kind of woman but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"It's not like that. At all."

"But you know, I really can't see her being the submis-"

"Just - stop. Ok?" He rubbed his temples. He knew what he had to do but wasn't too pleased about it. "Ever since the mice told her what you said she just...shoves me against a wall sometimes. Or a large boulder." At Matt's eager face he quickly added, "But that's all that happens. Then she walks away."

"...What?"

"I told you it was nothing."

"This can't be right. Did you piss her off recently?"

"No."

"...Maybe in her culture...that's how they show affection?"

"Or it's _nothing..._ Or paladin bonding, I suppose."

"Don't pull the 'platonic' card already. This is not that." Matt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Another strategy is needed. Maybe if you -"

" _No,_ Matt. Just leave it alone."

Shiro walked to the sliding door, hearing the scurrying of claws.

"Oh quiznak," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

In the bedroom of a certain Princess the mice were scrambling to get onto her dresser.

Allura paused in brushing her hair to hear what they had to say.

"Shoving _isn't_ a human sign of interest?" She put her brush down with a frown. "But you said that it was. Or said that Matt said."

The smaller mice all looked at the big, smiley yellow one. The big mouse slowly blinked one eye at a time and then tilted his head at all of the eyes on him.

"He's the one that heard?" she groaned. "Half the time he's asleep!"

She covered her face in frustration. She was going to have to switch gears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a veteran gives the princess advice.

Allura turned to the only human female she knew.

"Pidge, how do earthlings garner attention?"

The teen's rapid typing did not cease. "What kind of attention? And why specifically human?"

Allura twisted a piece of her hair. "Promise not to tell?"

Her fingers halted as alarms went off in her head. First grade sleepover, nail polish, and way too much high chipped giggling. _Girl talk._ She shuddered in horror.

"Princess, I really suck at this."

"At what?"

"You're crushing on someone on the team but don't know how to get his attention right?"

"Well yes. That _is_ -"

"I've never dated nor had the faintest interest in dating someone. How could I give advice to you when I don't even know what advice to give to myself? If I was actually pursuing someone," she added to herself. "Or if someone was pursuing me."

"Pidge," Allura reached out a sympathetic hand to her shoulder, "I'm sure someday -"

"Oh no," Pidge half laughed, "I'm not upset about it. I'm happy right now. My brother's back and my father's on earth with my mother. It's just not what I'm focused on that's all." She turned her attention back to the computer screen. "In any case, I'm not the one to talk to. Lance would probably be good."

"Why don't you think I'm...'crushing'" she tested the word, "on Lance?"

"He's been giving you clear signals but you've given him nothing back. So it's not Lance."

"See, right there! You know what you're talking about."

"I know the basic _science_ of it. Action and reaction. But you're right, not Lance. You need an expert." Pidge rummaged in her bag and pulled out a handheld device. "You should contact Nyma."

"Why her?"

"She flirted her way into stealing a Lion."

"A very valid point."

"I'm sure Shiro will appreciate it. His back must be black and blue by now."

"What?"

Pidge shrugged. "Surveillance feed. Thought you were just bossing him around but now I got it."

Allura felt her face flush. "I was misinformed."

"Which is why you need to talk to someone that knows this kind of thing."

* * *

Allura waited for the middle of the night per Nyma's available time frame.

The observation deck was empty but as a failsafe she had the mice posted outside the door to alert her of anyone's arrival. She stood in her nightgown as her ticker sounded out in the room. She was debating on getting something to drink while she waited when the monitor flickered with a signal. She pressed it rather quickly.

Nyma's pretty face was the same except with a darker shade of pink lipstick and longer, fancier looking earrings.

"Thank you for calling Nyma."

 _"Princess Allura,"_ came Nyma's soft voice. _"I was surprised by your request, to say the least."_

Allura tried not to fiddle with her hair. "Yes, well. Pidge was unable to offer advice."

 _"A ship full of males,"_ Nyma nodded, " _It's not easy at times."_

"It's not," Allura agreed with a sigh. "Loud even."

_"Smelly."_

Allura grinned. "Your ship too?"

_"Oh yes with all these rebels. At least with Rolo I could shame him into showering. But that was a smaller crew."_

"A different life."

_"Yes."_

They were silent for a moment, each lost in a fleeting thought.

"So," Allura cleared her throat quietly, "You look more...formal than usual."

 _"Formal?"_ Nyma's lips quirked upwards. _"Is that your way to describe 'sexy'?"_

"W-What?"

Nyma sat back, showing more of her outfit. Her patterned blouse was a lower cut than usual. _"I was on a date, Princess."_

"What's that?"

 _"...Ah. I forget. You were in hibernation for several centuries."_ Nyma straightened up. _"Relationships have changed as well as the terms. I suppose 'courting' would be the closest, but not quite. A 'date' would be an activity you do with someone you are interested in - attracted to."_

"What sort of activities?"

_"Dining together. Dancing. Watching a holo-film. Or simply being together somewhere special. The point is to provide an opportunity to get to know one another without distractions."_

"Yes...I see."

 _"But before you go on a date you need to get a date." _Nyma smiled as Allura leaned in attentively. Her ignorance was adorable. _"And to get a date you need to express interest in someone."_

"I've kissed someone."

 _"Really?"_ Nyma blinked at that. _"Then what happened?"_

"Well, then we sparred."

_"..."_

"...And then I began to shove him against walls every now and then. Though that was my misunderstanding of how humans show affection."

 _"You shoved him repeatedly,"_ Nyma slowly echoed. _"Did he ever ask why?"_

"No."

 _"...You both need help."_ Nyma folded her hands over her crossed knee. _"It doesn't matter what race the guy is. Showing interest is pretty much the same across the board."_ She leaned in close so Allura could see her serious expression. _"For you Allura, I think it's important to_ _pay attention to what sort of guy he is. How does he show affection to the people close to him? How does he speak to them? Is he the sort of person that likes to be touched?"_

Allura's cheeks flushed a little at the last comment.

_"And then compare those answers to what you_ _are like. If you don't like the answers you're getting I'd reconsider showing interest."_

"Is that what you do?"

_"Me? Not necessarily."_

"Then why tell me to -"

 _"I date because I'm curious. I'm not looking to settle down."_ Languidly she lifted her pointer finger at her. _"You, on the other hand, are the sort to put everything into a relationship."_

"Well, I suppose I would." She did for everything else she cared about.

 _"That's something I'm not ready to. Or ever, to be honest. People like you need to know what you're getting yourself into because of that habit."_ Nyma's eyes lightened. _"But it wouldn't hurt to go on a date. It's not like a date means you're engaged at the end of the night."_ She crossed her arms haughtily. _"And going on a date doesn't mean you automatically owe the person anything."_

"Like what?"

_"Just keep that in mind. You choose what to give, not the other way around."_

"I will." Pause. "So what sort of...'signals' should I give?"

_"It can vary depending on the sort of guy he is."_

"..."

_"...Princess. Just spit out his name."_

"What for?"

_"So I can more accurately give you pointers."_

"Or you can tell me some options and I'll decide for myself."

 _"Fair."_ Nyma grinned. _"You can't fault me for being curious."_

"Nosy, you mean," Allura dryly intoned.

Nyma's grin widened. _"Here's a couple of things you can try."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura needs more friends. Lol even if they’re a bad influence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allura tries out some tactics.

Four days.

That was how long it had been since Shiro saw the mice. It was also the last time he had been shoved against something though he knew Allura's schedule was filled with diplomatic meetings and dinners, hence a pause in her strange behavior. But his habit of looking over his shoulder at the sound of anything was still in effect. His head sharply turned and his body braced itself as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Shiro?"

His shoulders relaxed. "Hey Hunk."

The Yellow Paladin frowned a little. "Don't sound too disappointed."

"Oh, no I -"

Hunk grinned widely. "I'm just messing with you. Kolivan's signal pinged on the castle's sensors. Figured it's for you."

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

The teen left. Shiro wiped his face with the sweat towel as he altered his course to the deck instead of his room. Appearance didn't matter much to the leader of the Blade of Marmora and if he was calling without giving prior notice then it was something of great importance. If there was ever any unsung heroes in this rebellion it was definitely the Blades.

He walked passed Pidge as he continued through the sleeping quarters. She waved at him as she continued on towards the central hallway, undoubtedly going to the bays. He was just passing the bathing rooms when he faltered in his steps.

Twenty feet away Allura emerged from one of them wearing a long, shimmering blue dress. The sleeves went to mid arm's length and were transparent, making the material look wispy as her arms moved.

"Good evening Shiro."

"Princess. Another dinner?"

"Yes," she softly sighed. "There's been so many. I actually had to buy more dresses." She grabbed her hair and put it half up, making her tresses drape. "Do you think I should wear my hair half down?"

She turned around so he could see from the back but kept her head partially towards him. This was the first time he saw her wear something that actually showed her shoulder blades. Her other dresses were very formal and the collar buttoned up to the chin. His eyes trailed the light curls that laid against her back.

"Or," she voiced out as she gathered all of her hair. "All up?"

He hadn't realized how slender a neck she had...

"Hey Shiro!"

He snapped out of it, quickly turning to Lance. "Ah Kolivan's calling, right?"

Lance laughed. "He really wants to talk to you directly. The guy just doesn't know a good joke when he hears one." He turned to the princess with a big smile. "Nice dress Princess! You gonna win some more hearts."

"Thank you Lance."

Shiro turned to go but then remembered what he was doing. "Half down." Allura began to smile. "It's supposed to be chilly tonight on Lomard."

Then her face fell. _Of course._ "That is a good point."

MB

Lasers were all around them.

Voltron had taken care of the heavier artillery in the sky but now the Blades needed ground support. Pidge and Hunk stayed in the air while Shiro led Allura and Lance into the Galra fortress.

"Lance, two o'clock!"

The red bayard's lasers easily took out the guns while Allura consulted her holo-map.

"The signal's to the right, behind those doors."

"Alright. Lance, watch our backs."

"You got it chief!"

Lance's lasers sounded out behind Shiro as he used his right hand to melt the lock. Allura gripped the two sides of the door and started to pull them apart. Shiro ducked lower to assist from the bottom while Allura pulled above him.

"Shiro, there's a lot more!"

"I got this," Allura grounded out as the doors squealed in protest.

The Black Paladin quickly moved away. "Cover her!"

Lance kept shooting as he moved closer to Allura. Shiro activated his arm and dashed out to the sentries. He ducked down low and got the sentry in the chest. From there he was non-stop motion, moving from area to area. In the background he could hear the doors finally give way to Allura.

"It's open!"

"Go!"

Shiro raised his shield as he ran towards them. Lance kept shooting as he walked backwards. Allura took out the two sentries guarding the control panel with her bayard.

"Shiro, I need your hand!"

He was wrestling with a sentry when he looked back to her, seeing a shadow up above.

"Behind you!"

Allura raised her bayard but then halted at the last moment, recognizing the outfit of the Blades.

"You guys are late," came the distorted voice. The mask came down, revealing dark eyes and slightly longer bangs. "I can get you in."

"Keith!"

He put his hand on the panel, gaining Allura access. She wanted to hug him but now was not the time. She went to work. Keith ran out to assist Shiro with his Marmora blade. Shiro ducked and Keith took off the head of the sentry Shiro had been wrestling with. The Black Paladin went right while Keith went left. Lance picked off the remainder until they all met in the middle with no one else to fight.

The lights of the tall tower before Allura went off. "I've shut down the reactor!" Then with bayard in hand she punched the panel clear through. Sparks came out as she pulled her hand out of it.

"Kolivan will take it from here," Keith breathed out as he regained air.

"Thanks for the assist," Shiro smiled.

Keith looked at his outstretched arm and grasped it tightly. "Shiro." They stepped in for a brief bump and then let go. "It's good to see you again."

"Your fighting skills have improved."

The corners of Keith's mouth turned upwards. Any praise from Shiro still meant a lot to him.

"Too bad your hair's even worse," Lance laughed.

And the faint shadow of a smile waned. Keith's hood had fallen off, revealing a small ponytail.

"Your aim's as lucky as ever," Keith said in a deadpanned voice.

"Luck _and_ skill."

They stared off for a moment before grinning.

"Seriously though, you keeping that rat tail?"

"Keith!"

The youngest Blade member grunted as Allura lifted him off his feet. He still couldn't believe the monster strength she had.

"Princess," he managed to get out.

She put him on his feet with a laugh. "I nearly whipped off your head earlier."

"I would have ducked."

She gave his arm a hearty punch. He told himself not to rub it. She turned around to look at the decommissioned reactor. He quickly gave his arm a rub. Shiro caught his eye. Was it just Keith or was there a knowing sympathy in his eyes?

Allura took off her pink and white helmet. Shiro watched as a long braid tumbled out and then whipped around as she faced them again. Lance felt his jaw slack a little. Her hair was always in a tight bun for missions. The braid was a visually pleasing change. She walked back but directly in Shiro's line of vision. The Black Paladin did not even realize he was staring.

"How's your arm?"

Shiro blinked, lifting his right arm. "Ah, fine?"

She shook her head. "The other one." She lifted his left one, revealing a large crack in the forearm's armor. "You didn't think I'd notice that you blocked the laser for me?"

"It was instinct."

"Hm." She turned to Keith. "Do you have any gauze?"

"Uh yeah," he fumbled with his side pouch, the scene before him very new and unexpected. "Here."

Allura caught it with one hand. Then grabbed Shiro's right hand. He followed her wordlessly, too dazed by the situation to do anything else.

"We'll secure the area," Keith mumbled with some embarrassment.

He grabbed the gawking Lance's arm with no protests.

"Sit."

Shiro grunted as her hand on his shoulder gave him little else to do but obey.

"Princess, it can wait."

"It'll be quick," she was already tugging off his glove.

She undid the forearm armor's clasps but when she began to pull away the thin black under armor she felt him flinch. She stopped, then grabbed his hand so they were palm to palm.

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

She turned his wrist to the left. Then the right. Up. Then down. He numbly shook his head.

"I don't think there's any breaks."

She let go of his hand and went more carefully for the under armor. He steeled himself as the burnt cloth slowly released his open wound. It was long but not very deep. Repeated shots to that area was the main reason why the armor had been pierced through. She grabbed an emergency vial from around her waist and poured it over the wound. He softly hissed but said nothing else.

"Why didn't you put your shield up?"

"Wouldn't have fit in the space we were in."

She wrapped his forearm, then gave his hand a squeeze. "I appreciate it."

"Princess, what's this about?"

"What exactly?"

"The care, the hair," he missed her look of triumph, "the shoving."

"The kiss," she added in.

He felt a shiver as her finger trailed his palm. "So they _are_ related."

"Yes."

He opened his mouth to speak but then paused when Lance called over the comms.

"We'll be right there," Shiro answered.

The pair stood up. Shiro lightly touched the side of her arm.

"We'll talk about this later. This isn't the time."

"Alright."

She smiled as he led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action and some cheese. My favorite combo. XD I personally want to explore the dynamics of Black Paladin Shiro and Blue Paladin Allura. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an outsider's point of view changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is an AU.

The rest of the base was a litter of broken sentries and unconscious Galra foot soldiers.

In the middle of the command center stood several Blade members around one tall figure. Their hoods were up and their masks on but Shiro would recognize Kolivan's stance anywhere. Shoulders back, hands clasps behind his back and head held high. He was a soldier and unquestionable leader.

"Kolivan."

The middle figure turned to face the Voltron team. His mask unmaterialized.

"Shiro."

They clasped arms, then Kolivan bent low when Allura came up next to the Black Paladin.

"Princess Allura."

"Rise, Kolivan. I am here as a Paladin."

He said nothing to that. "Many thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Voltron and the Blades are comrades," Shiro replied. He looked at the screen, seeing the Galra texts and a recognizable loading bar at the bottom. "What data does this base hold?"

"Supply locations. Bunkers. Private intel."

Shiro was surprised he was told that much. "And something else."

Kolivan's pupil-less eyes stared back. "Yes. But we only have suspicions at the moment." His gaze flicked behind him. Keith caught the look and walked over to stand with the Blades. "Once we have the data we cannot afford to linger."

"Understood."

He turned to his Blades and they began moving boxes. Shiro looked back to Lance and Allura.

"We should help them."

"Of course," Allura agreed. "Lance, I'm sure you can take the smaller boxes."

"Hey!"

"Actually, I need you to go ahead while they move the supplies," Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "We shouldn't be too relaxed."

"Number One sharp shooter reporting for duty!"

Kolivan looked to Keith. He dropped the box he was holding and followed Lance out. Shiro made to follow Allura but Kolivan called out to him. He adjusted his path more out of curiosity. Kolivan did not say anything right away until the room was mostly empty.

"I'm surprised you have not found another to pilot the Blue Lion."

"It's not that simple," came Shiro's dry response. "Besides, Allura has taken to the Paladin ways very easily."

Kolivan's brow raised slightly. "I am not questioning her skillset. Rather her blood."

Shiro frowned at that, then realized what he meant. "The royal bloodline of the Alteans." Shiro tilted his head. "I did not think you cared about such things."

"I don't. She is the last of the rare Alteans to carry the abilities she has. That alone is reason for respect."

She can heal planets, power wormholes, the castle...Voltron. Shiro frowned. Coran mentioned that King Alfor had tied the lions to her life force. If she ever was mortally injured or worse, what would happen to Voltron? Or if Voltron was destroyed would something happen to Allura?

...Why didn't he think to ask about that before?

"There are some that know what she can do," Kolivan continued gravely. "Or suspect what she is capable of."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Kolivan's words and why they were here. "Does this base have anything to do with Allura or the Lions?"

Kolivan did not back down from Shiro's stare. "We only have suspicions," he reiterated. "But if I were you, I wouldn't put her in such easy range of the enemy."

"A Galra enemy?"

"Not necessarily."

_Zarkon is gone and Lotor has been supportive of reigning in the empire. At the moment. Then..._ "Haggar." They dealt a mortal blow to her nearly half a year ago but there was still no solid evidence of her condition. "Do you have knowledge of her being alive?"

"No." Pause. "But we have nothing to indicate her death. You are the head of Voltron, however. I am merely offering an outside opinion, leader to leader."

"I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some truths are revealed.

They were back in the castle, having landed their lions in their bays.

They lingered around the planet they had invaded for the Blades' protection. As a network of spies they had to only take the minimum amount of ships and arsenal. That's where Voltron came in. Pidge had escorted them secretly in her Lion with her camouflage up until a certain point. Her camouflage could stay for a longer amount of time but it was still finite.

Shiro went into his bay last, bringing up the rear.

But he also lingered outside because his mind was mulling over what Kolivan told him. Was Haggar still alive? Thinking of the witch still sent uncomfortable chills down his spine. He and so many suffered under her advisement and sometimes by her own hand. _And yet._ He knew of the history of the Galra and the Alteans and how Zarkon and Honerva used to be. It was a sorry tale. He looked at the black and white armor of his arm.

A frightening tale...

The Black Lion thrummed out a low purr. Shiro frowned at the Lion's thoughts.

"I'm not like Zarkon."

The Lion purred louder. He felt his hands tighten around the controls as the Lion voiced its disagreement. _After all this time, your loyalty is still -_ His sight blackened. He sighed at the Lion's request, closing his eyes briefly. He watched as a younger, untainted Zarkon fought side by side by the young King of Altea. Then it flashed to Zarkon leading their group, directing them, protecting them...

"I see what you mean," Shiro opened his eyes. "But he didn't stay that way."

He felt an ache spread from the controls and bleed into his heart. He lowered his head at the Black Lion's immense pain.

"It wasn't your fault."

The Lion was silent. Shiro took in a long breath as the pain persisted.

"It wasn't completely his fault either. Death has a way of distorting someone, then coupled with that darkness that engulfed him..."

Shiro looked down at that. He had been lost not too long ago, spirited away both body and soul right out of this very seat and into a plane of existence that was neither life nor death. _Maybe I'm not so different from him after all._ He felt the Lion prod in a mental nudge of reassurance but he wasn't certain if it was for him or itself.

"You did what I asked," Shiro murmured.

In that moment of the fight Zarkon's electric darkness had been leaking into Voltron, branching, spreading beyond the Black Lion like an uncontrollable wave. He couldn't allow that dark energy to get to the others. _Protect them_, he remembered pleading to his Lion as he fought to get his bayard in its holder for the first time. _Not me_.

The Black Lion had focused its protection to the rest, abandoning the head.

He took in another long, calming breath and let it extend to his Lion. The pain of the Lion lingered like a bruise but it wasn't as terrible.

"I haven't thanked you for that."

The Lion softly hummed. Shiro smiled.

"You kept them safe. That's why."

The Lion finally quieted. But the calmness let him know that it was a good peace.

He sat there for a moment, considering what to do now. Then he sighed and stood up. Any way he looked at it he didn't see much of a choice. He had barely stepped out of his lion when Allura walked in through the inner bay doorway. She was still in armor but her helmet was not on, letting her long braid drape along the front of her chest.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," she smiled.

He suddenly remembered his bandaged arm. "Not that conversation." Her smile dropped. He felt like an ass. But it was leader time. "Let's go over here."

He led her to the paw of the Black Lion. She leaned against it.

"Kolivan and I talked."

"About us?"

"No, of course not." Shiro nearly shuddered at the thought. "It was a conversation completely unrelated to the conversation we had."

Allura crossed her arms. "I'd rather discuss our conversation first."

"Allura, _please_. It's important."

He didn't often use her name in that tone. "...Your discussion then."

He saw no need to delay. "The base we attacked held information. Potentially about Voltron and...you."

"Me?"

"Kolivan suspects that someone may try to do harm to either or both of you."

"That's nothing new."

"He brought up a good point about you. How unique you are." Pause. "We should try to find another Blue Paladin."

The anticipation she was carrying regarding their next conversation suddenly went to the back of her mind.

"What?"

"Just until we deal with the threat to you."

"Which we do not know and could be from anywhere." She stood up in anger. "I cannot believe you want me _off_ the team."

"Allura, that's not it at all. We can't risk losing you. You're too important."

"Every member on this team is important."

"The team knows that and we all try to protect each other. But you're a princess -"

"Every person is needed regardless of rank."

"-the last one that can control the castle and create wormholes -"

"We'll ground the castle then."

"- you even bonded with the great White Lion -"

"Which helped me to find you in that nothingness," she spat out, "or else we'd still be led by that _quiznaking_ clone."

"I _do_ remember that," he dryly intoned, "but this is not about me."

"It _is_ about you," she fiercely argued.

"Allura -"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_." She was so close to him he could see the fire dancing in her eyes. "When you disappeared, we could barely keep going. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith...Quiznak. I thought Keith had been quiet before but it was nothing compared to then."

He watched as a barrier burned down in her eyes, leaving just raw emotion.

"I _mourned_ you. I wore this color for _you_." She gripped the front of his armor. "The first time I piloted Blue with you as the head, I felt secure. I felt _free_. Your quintessence was all around me, surrounding me, protecting me. All of us. I felt like I could do anything." She tugged his armor, bringing his face to hers. "Now you want to take that away from me?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk as the leader right now. His eyes opened again and he selfishly fingered the lock that always curled her cheek.

"...Truth be told, I don't want you to stop being the Blue Paladin."

"Then I won't."

He shook his head, lifting away from her. She saw the shift, the change in his soft expression back to 'the leader'. He disconnected her hands from his armor and put them to her side. His eyes were still gentle, but firm.

"We can't always choose what we want."

She fisted her hands tightly. It didn't seem like he was only talking about piloting the Blue Lion.

"Why not?"

"Allura..."

She turned her head away in frustration. There were bigger things at play than two individuals in this vast universe. She knew that. She just didn't want to always have to consider that first before anything else.

"...Alright," came her subdued response.

He put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it as she walked off.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt gives Allura a magic word.

The moment Matt stepped into the dining room, he knew something was off.

The Paladins were seated like usual. Allura was at the head of the table, Shiro was at her right hand, Coran on her left. Then everyone else. He pretended to ignore the tension, instead letting out a charming smile.

"How's my favorite team?"

There were mumbled attempts at pleasantries. Allura's smile was strained and she looked straight back down at her plate.

Pidge gave him a raised brow and thin look. 'Really Matt?'

He sat across from her with a sheepish shrug. 'I tried.'

She rolled her eyes a little. "You're back so soon."

"I have to come regularly for the company."

"No," Lance grumbled out as he caught Matt's flirty smile towards Allura, "you really don't."

Matt picked up a purple muffin. "Sure I do. Or else my lil sis will send out a whole search party for me." He took a bite out of the bread. "Mm. Is this that _almet_ grain from Poigue?"

Pidge attempted to kick his shin under the table but her leg wasn't long enough. Hunk eyed her half sunken position in her chair as he slurped up his green noodles. He shrugged and turned back to Matt.

"Yeah it is," Hunk answered. "If you mix it with the pollen of the _lumix_ flowers it almost tastes like honey oats."

"You are a genius."

Hunk grinned. "I try."

"I milked the cow," Lance threw in.

Both Allura and Coran briefly shuddered at that. They loved milkshakes too much to give it up but they pointedly block the knowledge of where it comes from as they drink it.

"Peasants used to do that line of work," Matt easily replied. "True art is what you do with the ingredients."

"Who're you calling a peasant?!"

"Lance," came Shiro's calm chide. "Matt."

Lance sat back down with a pout. Matt went back to eating his muffin.

"So are the rumors true?" Matt casually asked.

"About what?" Pidge tilted her head.

"You guys looking for another Paladin?"

Something cracked. All eyes went to the head of the table. Allura's hand was tightly gripping her metal cup. Shiro gave Matt a withering look. Matt ignored it, choosing instead to gather what the reactions meant.

"You're replacing Princess Allura?"

There was silence. Then quickly, there was motion.

"Well I'm full," Lance shot out of his seat.

"These dishes won't clean themselves," Hunk nervously laughed.

"And you need a helper," Coran easily chimed in.

"Bathroom," Pidge barely got out before slipping away.

There were only three people left at the table now. Allura let go of her cup. Even from where Matt was he could see the indentations where her fingers had dug in. Shiro finished chewing what was in his mouth before turning to Matt's attention.

"It's only a temporary replacement."

"Why?"

Not for the first time Shiro wondered where Matt's survival instincts were. "Safety reasons. Once the Blades find out more we can go back to normal."

Allura made a disgruntled sound. Matt frowned at that.

"So what will you do in the meantime Princess?"

"You'll have to ask the _leader."_

"Allura," Shiro started with a sigh, "we've been over this."

She primly wiped her mouth and then stood up. "I'll be in my quarters. Matt, it was good to see you."

"Bye Princess."

Once she was out of the room, Matt let loose a low whistle.

"You're behind now."

"In what?"

"The whole 'Dating the Princess.'"

"Matt. Not now."

"Well if not now then when?"

"..."

"...I don't get it," Matt crossed his arms with a sour expression. "She's shown interest but you're just cutting her off more."

"Getting another Paladin is for her safety," Shiro reiterated. "We voted as a team."

"Like they're going to disagree with you." Matt poured himself some milk. "She can take care of herself."

"I spar with her. You don't think I know that?" Shiro said with impatience. "But this isn't something that one fight will solve."

"Neither was defeating Zarkon. And look at where we are now."

"Still smoking out the Zarkon loyalists and extremists," Shiro said with a flat face. "While keeping an eye on Lotor in case the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"...I'll let you have that one."

Shiro let out a long sigh. "It's exhausting talking to you."

"You know," Matt casually said as he bit into what looked like a blue apple, "She won't wait around forever."

Silently, Shiro stepped away from his chair. "Matt, don't take this the wrong way -"

"Oh you know I will."

"- stay out of this."

The sliding door closed and Matt was alone.

* * *

There was a knock on Allura's door.

"Hey Princess you got a minute?"

"Matt, I actually don't -"

He let himself in. She was sitting on her bed with her hair loose and a brush in hand. She pursed her lips. She'd throw him out if she didn't have a robe on. He looked around curiously and then pulled the vanity chair closer to the bed.

"Shiro likes you."

Despite herself, she felt a blush. "Matt, what - "

"But he's Japanese. Probably descendent from a long quiznaking line of samurai. I honestly think that's where he gets the 'don't talk about my emotions' from." He tilted his head in thought. "Though he does hugs. And pep talks. Don't know where that's from."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right. Space Princess." He cleared his throat. "So Earth is made up of humans, but there's like a ton of different races and cultures. Shiro's family is from a country called Japan. The men from there aren't exactly known for expressing their feelings, especially the older generations and it doesn't help that his grandfather's the one that raised him."

"...Go on."

"Samurai were elite, noble swordsmen from centuries ago. They'd pledge their lives to a lord for generations. Fight and protect until death - which I'm sure you see why I say he's samurai," he gave her a little grin. She flushed more in response. "I'm pretty sure if I look up Shirogane I'll find his samurai lineage."

"Shiro _-gane?"_

"Yeah. His family name. But we call him Shiro for short. Humans generally have a first name for the individual and a shared last name to indicate their family. Like I'm Matt Holt and my sister is Pidge Holt. Holt's our shared family name." Pause. "If you ask Lance for his family name he'll tell you his whole quiznaking lineage from the dawn of time."

"So Shiro is the only one that goes by his family name?"

"Pretty much." Then it dawned on Matt. "He hasn't told you his first name has he?"

"No."

"You wanna know it?"

She looked at the mischievous grin on Matt's face, "Why do I get the feeling there's something you are withholding?"

"It's not bad I promise." He leaned in close to her. "If you want him to open up, I suggest you let me tell you."

She turned her ear to him. He said it then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Matt plotting. XD Why I found him as a good matchmaker I don't know. :P Or maybe he's a bad one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where the Princess reminds everyone who they're dealing with.

"Point!" Coran called out.

Allura boredly watched from the upper viewing room above the training room. Shiro was helping the so called fighter from the ground.

After three quintants the Paladin tryouts were still underway. They only passed the news to select groups which were veted out by Coran, Shiro and herself to prevent any enemies from getting wind of it. But if Matt Holt was one of the people that knew, then these tryouts weren't going to be a secret for long.

She sighed long.

They wouldn't have to resort to this if she could only sense another Blue Paladin. But the Lion still recognized her as its Paladin so saw no need for another. _You and me both,_ she sourly thought. But she did agree that getting a trained paladin in reserve wasn't a terrible idea. Look at all the trouble they had when Shiro went missing...

The sliding door opened. She glanced to see Lance coming in with two cups.

"Made you a shake."

She took it with a smile. "Thank you."

They watched as a new fighter was called in. Shiro gave a small bow then got into a stance.

"Why does he do that?"

"Sign of respect." Lance slurped his drink. "The lower the bow the more respect is given." He winced as Shiro flipped the guy onto his back. "He's just being courteous with these guys though. Good ol' leader."

She idly swirled her cup. Every spar they had Shiro gave her a deep bow before and after. Ever since that talk with Matt she was coming to realize there was a lot she still didn't know about Shiro.

"You're spilling."

She halted her hand. There was milkshake all over her dress. She softly cursed in Altean.

"I need to clean up."

"I'll keep your seat for you."

"...No, that's alright."

"Huh?"

She already left the room.

* * *

There was a short break.

Shiro stretched out his arms as Coran walked over with his holo-pad.

"How's it looking?"

Coran gave him a flat look. "You don't need me to tell you." He looked over at the other side of the training room were the line of fighters stood. "That last one managed to stay in for a full minute though. Maybe we could have him come back."

"They don't need to best me. I just need them to be compatible."

"You're wrong."

They turned to see Allura walking in. She was tying off her training glove. There were some murmurings and a couple of bows from the line but Allura did not look at them. She stood in front of Shiro with her arms crossed.

"You've barely sweated and you've not used your right arm in any of these fights."

Shiro looked behind her to the line. The fighters obviously heard her, given the way they were murmuring to each other and giving Shiro frowns.

"Princess, what -"

She turned around to face them. "All of you are holding back because you're afraid! You," she pointed at Shiro, "because you don't want to hurt anyone and you," she fiercely gestured to the line, "because you don't want to be hurt _by_ him!"

Shiro's frown eased at her wording. _Allura..._

"He will always be the Head," she continued on with passion, "How could Voltron stand if its arms and legs are too afraid, too _weak_ for him to depend on?!"

There was a fire kindling in their faces.

"You may have been told you don't have to win the bout," Allura turned to Shiro suddenly, "but you need to feel like you _want_ to."

She dropped into a stance. Coran quickly backed away.

"Princess -" Shiro started.

She took off. He dropped down low, ducking her kick.

She continued with the spin, using the momentum to lash out her fisted hand. He grabbed it and used his shoulder to flip her over. She followed the motion and used it to her advantage. Now behind him she struck out against his left side. He grunted as he side jumped. It lessened the blow to his ribs but her hits were worse than the average being.

She wasn't holding back. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He did a leg sweep. She jumped to avoid it. He was already extending a foot out for her midsection. She grabbed his foot with both hands and tossed him. He quickly turned himself so his feet touched the wall and then pushed off of it. Thankfully they hadn't started the fight in the middle of the room. He reached her sooner than she thought he would. She grabbed his shoulder to push him away but his glowing hand was already in position at her neck.

They stayed that way for a tick and then relaxed. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. She gave him a crooked grin.

"You're sweating _and_ I made you use your right hand."

"Yes, you did," he amusedly replied.

There was a couple of chuckles. Coran full out laughed and smacked his holo-pad. The previous tension eased in the training room. The quiet chuckles got a little louder.

"Thank you, Princess Allura," Shiro said out loud.

There was some clapping. Shiro gave her a deep bow, making her smile.

"I _do_ beat him on occasion," she clarified to the group.

She stuck her hand out for his. He took it then grunted as she pulled him in close.

"I'm not afraid of you so don't be afraid of me," she softly murmured, purposely pausing before adding in, " _Takashi._ "

His dark grey eyes widened. She could see the faintest color appear along the scar on his face before he quickly recovered himself. He was only grateful that his back was to the group.

"Don't use that name."

She raised her chin. "I'll use whichever name I want."

He knew she would, despite whatever he told her _...Especially_ if he told her how being on a first name basis was a sign of familiarity. Closeness. He felt a thrill down his spine. He cleared his throat and turned back to the group. She walked towards the door, done with what she had planned to do.

"Next."

She smiled, hearing some roughness in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's magic word works wonders. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allura takes advantage of her upper hand.

In the cool air of the Black Lion's bay stood Shiro.

The Lion was resting lying down with its great head tilted down to his. His forehead and hands stayed against the nose of the Black Lion as he silently communicated with it without words. His eyes were closed, his brows were relaxed. There was a soft thrumming vibration in the air that pulsed with Shiro's breath.

Allura stayed by the entrance as Lion and Paladin breathed together.

_Like clockwork._

She didn't think Shiro missed a day to commune with the Lion. Her head rested against the bay frame. She wouldn't dare interrupt his sessions with the Black Lion but it didn't stop her from watching.

Her eyes closed, feeling not only the Lion's purr.

Ever since she bonded with the White Lion she was sensitive to quintessence. Right now she could feel Shiro's in the air as he opened himself to the Lion. It was comforting, yet strong. Warm without being scorching but also like a soothing breeze on a hot day.

She put her arms around her torso.

Outside of his meetings with the Lion her opportunities to feel his quintessence were very rare these quintants. Voltron's presence wasn't needed lately which she supposed was a good sign. Outside of Voltron he kept his quintessence contained inside of himself like any good fighter would, much to her disappointment and admiration.

The vibrations slowed. His quintessence withdrew from the air and into himself. She opened her eyes to see Shiro lift his head away from the Lion. Her arms dropped to her sides.

"I didn't forget," he murmured without looking at her.

She pushed off of the doorway. "We leave in less than two vargas."

He gave the Black Lion a final pat. "I dress quickly." He eyed her space wear as he walked to her. "Do you?"

She crossed her arms. "Of course." Pause. "If you don't want to go, Lance offered to -"

"I thought they wanted the Princess of Altea and the Head of Voltron at this dinner."

"That's what they said."

Shiro stopped in front of her, mimicking her crossed arms.

"Then that's what they'll get."

She frowned. "Do you know proper dinner protocols?"

"I know Earth manners," he dryly intoned. "Or is that too common?"

She pursed her lips. "I did not say that."

"You implied it."

She gave a light roll of her eyes.

"I know that's a big 'do not do,'" he teased before walking out. "Maybe you need a refresher Princess," he threw over his shoulder.

She easily caught up and walked alongside him.

"We're not at dinner yet."

* * *

 

They had taken one of the Altean flyers instead of a Lion.

For these diplomatic dinners Allura felt it important to not arrive in a vehicle for war. As grand as the Lions were they stuck out too much. If they weren't doing a rally there really was no need for Voltron to be present.

Shiro guided the flyer down towards the dark red planet.

There was only a slight rumbling as they shifted from space to the planet's atmosphere. The front window of the plane had zero visibility for more than thirty ticks as the cloud cover blocked their view.

She stayed calm in the seat next to him.

Shiro took to the Altean plane quite easily, quickly learning what the vehicle had to offer and use the tools to his advantage. She watched as he raised the holo-screen for radar visual, swiftly altering the flyer's path as the radar partially guided him. He read the weather screen then the geography screen.

He turned the plane to the right, passing a tall mountain peak with ease. She looked at the geography screen. The peak was taller than the screen had indicated. The rest of flying was about experience. He wasn't the top pilot of Earth for nothing.

As a pilot she was impressed.

As someone already interested in him, she couldn't help but find his talent attractive.

Her eyes looked over his black dinner wear. The lighting wasn't enough for her to see all of it. He had been in the flyer already when she had boarded the plane. He glanced at her, having felt her eyes. His white bangs were brushed back meticulously but a stray lock curled slightly along his forehead.

"Something wrong?"

She looked forward. "You missed a hair."

He sighed, bringing a black gloved hand to try to smooth it into place. It merely drooped back down to his forehead.

"It won't stay back."

She lightly shrugged. "I did not say it was bad."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was mostly up except for a couple of long light curls draped along the front of her left her shoulder. He hadn't seen her outfit yet. Her dark blue cloak was long and clasped closed for the cool night air they were going to walk out in.

Her hand suddenly reached out for the wheel, moving them to the left.

He quickly took over the flying.

"Do you always fly distracted?"

He kept his eyes in front. "Do you always distract the pilot?"

"How was I distracting you?"

He spared her a look. Her tone was innocent but there was a knowing look in her eyes. He cleared his throat, deciding that this conversation was dangerous to continue for several reasons.

"How long's the dinner?"

She played along. "Depends on many factors."

"Like?"

"How many guests are invited, when they arrive, how many courses will there be, what sort of after dinner entertainment is there..."

"Like dancing?"

"Not always. But yes, that is the norm."

"..."

"Do not tell me you are afraid of dancing."

"I've danced before. On Earth."

"...Ah." She smiled widely. "Most dances for this side of the universe follow a similar format. I'm certain you'll see it." Her smile curved impishly. "I can lead."

"Or I can just skip out."

"There's nothing wrong with letting me lead, Takashi."

He gripped the wheel a little tighter as a thrill shot down.

"Shiro's fine."

"It is." Pause. "But I like the sound of Takashi."

...Maybe he should have let Lance take his place.

Thankfully he spotted the red walls of a city. "We're here."

There was a circular, tall building he could only assume was the castle of the Tilipe. Beams of lights shot out. Instinctively Shiro was wary but then realized that they were coming out of a large courtyard next to the castle.

"We probably land there," she pointed where he had been looking.

"My thoughts exactly."

He slowed the flyer into a descent. The closer he got the more clearly he could see the trimmed purple bushes and trees. He landed softly then activated the walkway. He stretched his arms above his head before unbuckling.

"Let me check if I have to relocate."

"Alright."

He got up too fast for her to really see his outfit. She unbuckled anyways and smoothed over her coat. The castle was headed by a Princess Ikoa who was known to be critical of appearances. She had never met her in person but had been told by Coran that she was responsible for funding their Voltron rallies when they first were trying to get people into the coalition.

How Coran found her was a mystery.

She didn't really care too much. She wasn't one for blindly networking outside of a battlefield, strangely enough. Coran was definitely better at that than her.

"Princess Allura."

She walked down upon hearing Shiro's voice. It was time. Her hands rubbed together under the cloak for reassurance. Once she was out of the flyer she slipped her arms through the cloak holes and folded her hands in front. Meanwhile Shiro touched a panel on the outside of the flyer to close the walkway.

Shoulders back. Chin up. Face relaxed.

A white haired, white skinned being with red irises approached them in a white and dark purple uniform.

Cue smile.

"Princess Allura of Altea?"

"I am. And my companion -"

The Tilipean smiled. "Shiro the Hero."

Shiro blinked at the title but did not say anything.

"Yes. That he is."

"If you'll follow me."

Allura walked a little ahead of Shiro. They passed by other guests and Tilipeans. She could so clearly hear Shiro's 'Voltron Show' title being murmured excitedly. She could practically see a couple of them wanting to swoon. He ignored it by looking ahead. Then at her. He could see her strained neutral smile with the twitching corners.

"I know you want to laugh," he murmured low enough for her.

"Yes," she softly wheezed as she tried to contain herself. "So badly."

"Was the show that popular?"

"Uh huh."

"Must have been good then."

"Not really." A breathless chuckle escaped her. "But it grew quite popular after your tight shirt show."

"...What?"

She half snickered at the partially horrified look he sent her. Another sound came out from her. She paused a little so they were side by side. She shot him a pleading look. He sighed to himself. How could she expect him to help after teasing him...? But he would. Oh she knew he would.

He loudly coughed. She let the snickers out quickly underneath his sound.

The servant leading them looked backwards. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry. Throat's a little dry," Shiro said with an apologetic smile.

The distraction was enough for Allura to compose herself. "He'll get water inside," she brightly smiled as she placed her hand in the crook of Shiro's elbow. "Lead on."

The servant shrugged and continued the walk.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Her fingers squeezed his arm. He softly sighed, placing a hand on hers in the pretense of adjusting her grip.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love Blakashi. So good! 
> 
> Poor Shiro, getting fans for something he didn't even do. XD That tight shirt is trouble. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Princess and the Black Paladin enter the Tilipe Castle.

The circular castle was not what Shiro had been expecting.

There was plush, velvety purple carpets along the sides of the white walkway. The walls gleamed like white marble and were littered with windows. From the outside he hadn't seen any windows. He looked along the frames but couldn't see the technology that had disguised the windows as solid walls from the outside.

_Pidge would love this._

In the ballroom the majority of the walls were windows, allowing for a 360 degree view of the kingdom. He gaped a little until Allura's hand moved out of the crook of his elbow. People around them were shedding off coats and capes before giving them to the servants to put away somewhere.

_Coat check._

Strange that Earth shared this with another planet. Allura was unclasping her cloak and then gave him her back. He grabbed the dark blue fabric along the shoulders, allowing her to slip out of it. With her hair mostly up he stared at her back, seeing some of her shoulder blades once more.

The dress was barely tinted with a soft sky blue dye and a white lacy triangular over layer for the skirt of the dress. She adjusted her long curls then turned to face him. Her sleeves were long, the ends with a loop for her center fingers. The neckline dipped into a soft "v" like her emblem on her space suit.

"You can give it to him."

Shiro turned to hand her cloak off. The servant took it graciously, then gestured to his.

"Right," he murmured to himself.

His was more of a coat despite Coran's attempts to get Shiro to take a cape. What with the 'Shiro the Hero' talk around them, he was glad he didn't listen to Coran. He unclasped the black coat, handed it off, then straightened his gloves.

Allura eyed the high collared top with the asymmetrical line of white buttons. Wherever the black cloth was joined was bordered with white lines. The edges of his gloves had the same bordering with a deep "v" cut into the gloves. His pants were solid black. His boots were shined and cleaned.

"Do we see the Princess first?"

He had his arm ready for her. She faintly smiled at that as she placed her hand back along his elbow. _I suppose he does have some manners._ He wasn't a coarse man but she hadn't seen how he was in this sort of environment.

"Traditionally. There should be a line in front of the Princess' dais."

They started walking further into the ballroom. Half a head taller than her he looked around them. The crowd was generally the height of Allura but there were some taller figures here and there. The Tilipeans were lean people themselves but not a race he would deem tall.

"I'm not seeing a dais."

"Then there should be a head table somewhere."

They paused every now and then as people greeted them. Allura gave a small head nod. Royalty did not bow any lower to anyone, not even other royals. Shiro mostly bowed his head in acknowledgment or smiled.

"When we see Princess Ikoa you should bow more than your head."

"Should I kiss her hand too?"

"Good heavens no." She frowned at that. "Where did you get that idea from?"

He withheld the urge to rub his neck. "...Movies."

"..."

"Ah, Earth holo-films."

"Oh." She paused to return a greeting and waited for them to pass. "Are there no kings or queens on Earth?"

"There are some but I had never met royalty before you."

She half smiled. "I'm your first?"

"...Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Those words." He turned his face when he felt a flush coming. "There's a different Earth context to that phrase."

She half nodded her head. He thought that was the end of it.

"Is it bad?"

_Quiznak._ Was this really happening right now? He should have just left it alone. But the thought of her repeating it again - he could feel heat rising to his face.

"Just - Don't. _Please._ "

She pursed her lips. "Fine."

He relaxed prematurely.

"I'll ask Matt later."

" _Kami_ Allura," he half covered his face with his free hand when he realized he said that too loud, "just let it _be."_

She turned to him curiously. "What was that?"

He glanced at her through a slit in his fingers. "I'm not explaining -"

"Not that." She waved off his flustering. "That word you just said."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. "It's a Japanese word."

She leaned in interestedly. "The language from the country your family's from?"

"Yes." He moved his hand from his face. "Matt told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know my enemies," he dryly replied.

"You are overreacting," she chided. "I wouldn't have to ask him or anyone else if you'd tell me yourself."

"Why the sudden curiosity about me?"

"It's not sudden." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You're merely aware of it now."

He looked away at that. She slowed her steps, making him match her pace.

"I've been meaning to ask..." came her quiet voice, "if Kolivan hadn't told you what he did, would we -"

"Princess," he softly, but firmly cut in, "There are some things you shouldn't wonder about."

"...I suppose." She swallowed the depressing thought then straightened her spine. "I see the head table."

"There's that line you mentioned. Do we -"

"You do," she corrected before disconnecting her hand from him, "I'll be sitting off to the side."

He watched her go. There were indeed other fancy looking people seated at a long table. He shook his head. _She could have just gone straight to it instead of wandering around with me._ He cleared his throat, having felt something in it.

Now was not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Yes I did. It was not planned but as I typed it, I realized that Shiro might react to her saying that phrase.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro encounters a problem and Allura is made aware.

The moment Shiro went to the end of the line people stepped aside.

"No, I can wait -"

"Heroes don't need to wait," smiled one of the guests.

He blinked as he heard other people murmuring agreements. He tried to find Allura to see what he should do but the crowd around him prevented him from seeing those seated at the royalty guest table.

"...Thank you."

He walked down five feet. More guests parted. He walked another ten feet...then kept going straight down to the front of the table. He kept his walking pace steady and his shoulders straight like he would in his paladin armor. He was representing Voltron and Princess Allura. He wouldn't dare sully his team's hard earned reputation.

"Shiro, the Black Paladin," rang out a servant. "Hero of Voltron."

He bowed down slowly, trying not to let his irritation show for the added title.

* * *

The table for the royal guests was more packed than Allura thought it would be.

She recognized a few from previous dinners elsewhere but the rest were pretty much new to her. Her senses hummed as she felt some strong quintessence across from her and further down the table.

_The Princess of Tilipe keeps powerful allies._

She watched as an amber liquid was poured into her glass and then handed to her directly. She took it with a smile then took a discrete sniff of the liquid inside. It was sweet smelling. She sipped it and withheld the urge to grimace.

She wasn't used to such cloying sweet drinks.

"How do you like the Smolth?"

She looked at the green skinned female next to her. Her maroon dress was sleeveless, revealing swirling black markings along her arms. A black stone draped along her forehead which was connected by several dark strands of dark metal.

"It's thick." Allura plastered a smile on. "Do you know what it's made of?"

"Did you see the purple bushes on the grounds?"

"Yes, along the courtyard."

"The bushes have tiny white berries with a yellow inside. It takes deca-pheebs of fermentation and rotation or else it becomes too potent." She took a long sip of her glass. "There are other ingredients but you'll have to ask a Tilipean."

"How intriguing." Allura put her glass down to gesture to herself. "I am Princess Allura of Altea."

"Princess Malti," she gave Allura a crooked smile. "It is no longer customary to say which planet you are from in social settings."

"Ah."

Allura put her hand down. Being frozen for 10,000 deca-pheebs hadn't really affected her way of interacting within these settings before...or no one had felt the need to point out the social changes.

"Then the rumors are true."

Allura tilted her head slightly. "Rumors?"

"You were found frozen for many deca-pheebs."

"In a cryo-pod."

Malti lifted her empty glass. A servant stepped up with a pitcher to refill it.

"Your diadem is old fashioned as well." She lifted a hand up. The servant stopped pouring. "It does not match your modern gown."

Allura's fingers lightly touched her crown.

"Surely wearing heirlooms are not old fashioned," Allura said with slight tension.

"It's not." Malti's dark eyes slid over to the younger princess. "But I have seen you wear _only_ that crown. That suggests something unpleasant for your resources."

Allura felt the glass in her hand about to give way.

"My resources are none of your concern."

Malti gave her an assessing look then sat back.

"As long as we're not negotiating an alliance."

Allura frowned. "I was unaware that you were -"

"I'm not interested," Malti boredly waved off. "I merely wished to warn you." She calmly sipped her glass. "Princess Ikoa is more demanding than I am." A part in the crowd made her shake her head. "If you wish to stay in her favor she may ask for something you are not willing to give up."

Allura followed Malti's pointed gaze.

She saw Shiro standing close to Princess Ikoa's raised table.

* * *

"Rise, Hero," came the Princess' airy voice. "And approach."

Shiro straightened from his bow and stepped closer. He was now getting a better look at the Princess of Tilipe.

Her skin was alabaster white and her snowy white hair was longer than even Allura's. With the white gown it was a little difficult to distinguish when hair and skin ended and cloth began. He would have labelled her looks as delicate if it weren't for the stark red on her lips to match the color of her irises.

"Princess Ikoa. On behalf of the Princess of Altea and the coalition we thank you for your support."

She ran a hand along the rim of her glass. "The pleasure is mine."

She gestured to a seat to the right of her. There was some murmuring behind him but he could not hear what it was. He lightly frowned. Inexperienced as he was, he was certain this was not a normal request.

"I understood my seat to be next to the table of guests over -"

"Your seat is where I tell you," she smiled widely.

"I'm honored." Pause. "But Princess Allura is not in this area."

"She can spare you for an evening," she demurred. "Or is your leash only so long?"

A couple of Tilipeans at the Princess' table chuckled behind their hands.

He withheld his tongue for a moment. With Kolivan's warning he was hesitant to let Allura out of his sight. But he couldn't disrespect their hostess, especially such a huge benefactor for the coalition. What he wouldn't give for Matt or Lance's smooth talking.

He was going to watch his wording.

* * *

Allura frowned as Shiro lingered in front of the Princess.

"You're not suggesting -"

"I do not suggest," Malti murmured lowly. "It is a well known fact why the princess gave her support to your ragtag team of rebels. Or rather _who_ gained her support."

"...There are several admirers of the Black Paladin. His skills are rather formidable."

"He is an impressive figure," she agreed, "But have any of those admirers held the ranking that the Princess of Tilipe has?"

Allura relaxed. "Shiro wouldn't abandon his role as the leader of Voltron for a position as a mere guard."

Malti let out a high chipped laugh.

"Princess Ikoa does not show interest in that way, young princess."

* * *

Shiro put on a smile that was neither too big nor threatening.

"Of course Princess Allura could," he murmured good naturedly, "however, my duties to the Princess of Altea do not pause for a dinner, even with such a gracious hostess."

Princess Ikoa's eyes slowly blinked, making her white lashes brush her cheeks.

"Such loyalty," she praised.

She raised her hand, dismissing him. Relieved but not relaxing his shoulders he turned to go.

"Hero."

He paused. She smiled as he obeyed.

"We'll have the first dance."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Malti arched a brow. "Do you truly not see it?" She leaned over to speak quieter. "Her eyes have not left his form since he appeared in front of her. Surely you understand what that means, princess. The actions of a huntress marking her hunt." She gave Allura a half smile. "You yourself exhibited a similar behavior."

"I have not -"

"You let him escort you into the ballroom as an equal but he is neither family, prince, or betrothed. Why else would you allow such a thing if not to ward others away?"

Allura could feel her cheeks heating up in anger and embarrassment.

"Your insinuations are inappropriate," she bit out in warning. "I suggest you refrain from speaking to me in this manner."

* * *

Shiro could feel his eye wanting to twitch.

"The second dance, I'm afraid." He smiled apologetically. "Princess Allura has already claimed the first." He was about to turn away but he felt unusually impulsive. "If I could request that her highness call me Shiro I would appreciate it."

There was a collective intake of breath around as he walked away.

No one said or did such a thing before.

Princess Ikoa merely kept her eyes on his broad back. Her long white nails lightly scratched the surface of her glass cup. _Such pride._ She wouldn't have expected anything less from the Paladin of the Black Lion, the very Head of Voltron.

She delicately sipped from her glass.

The night had just begun.

* * *

As Shiro walked towards her table Allura felt the need to divert her gaze.

He walked around to the back of her chair. Malti looked at him curiously as he offered a greeting before turning back to Allura.

"I'll be at the table behind you, Princess."

She merely nodded. He left her side.

Malti watched the exchange with slight interest. She honestly had not expected the Black Paladin to be able to escape Princess Ikoa's presence. She'd seen loyal guards before but this was clearly something else.

"Where does your paladin come from?"

"I thought it was not customary to say where you hail from," came Allura's terse response.

"Hm," Malti's lips quirked upwards. "So I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking, I know. But I need to get this out of the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Black Paladin hears some unexpected gossip.

Shiro found a seat with a direct view of Allura.

The chatter around him quieted. He blinked at all the eyes. _Was I not supposed to sit here?_ Then, though, he saw some smiles and nods. A servant poured him an amber drink with admiration in his eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and smiled back.

"Thanks."

The servant's smile widened.

"Well this is a first," came a rumbling voice from his left side. "The Head of Voltron gracing us with his presence at a dinner party."

Shiro turned to the speaker slowly, not sure if he liked his tone. Judging by his size and built he took it he was a fighter as well. There were a couple of white scars along his dark skin and an deep downturn of his mouth, making some sharp canines peek out.

"This is the first dinner I was invited," Shiro calmly murmured.

"Humph! A guard that needs a personal invitation each time? What is the universe coming to?"

"That's not -"

A toothy grin appeared on his face, making Shiro pause. The older guard stretched out his arm to him, revealing clawed fingertips. Shiro clasped his arm with a shake of his head.

"Do you always greet people with a sneer?"

"Just the special ones," his grin eased into a more serious look. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Black Paladin."

"Just Shiro will do."

He barked out a laugh. "So I've heard." He let go of Shiro's arm. "It's about time someone defied that wench."

"Lutz," came a quiet female scold from the other side of Shiro. "Behave. Or I will tell them to cut off your drinks."

"I call her as I see her, Palix," Lutz rumbled out lowly so only they could hear.

Palix gave a flicker of her wrist, making some purple light shoot out over to Lutz and flick his nose sharply. Lutz winced as he rubbed his nose.

"Witch."

"Sorceress," Palix boredly corrected. "Do not mind him, Paladin. He has had too much drink."

Shiro turned to address her. She was a pale purple color with dark grey hair in a braid.

"Are you -"

"Part Galra," she calmly finished with practiced ease.

Shiro smiled as he extended an arm to her. "I was going to ask if you were a guard too."

She slowly blinked at Shiro's arm and then grasped it. "Yes. But not the same person as Lutz. Our leaders know each other well."

"She means to say she's part cruel," Lutz sneered before downing his drink in one go. "Shiro deserves to be warned."

"I'm certain he is aware of the situation," she dryly intoned in a low voice. "I've met male leaders that have used their power this way."

The pair looked to Shiro for confirmation. His eyes drifted to the head table. Because it was slightly raised on a platform he was able to see Princess Ikoa's red gaze turned towards him. He calmly looked away to pick up his glass.

"I take it this has happened before."

"Regularly," Lutz grumbled.

"On occasion," Palix corrected with a frown. "The Tilipeans are more open about that sort of thing. But as their leader she is more selective."

Lutz snorted. "She's not that picky. Her last one was Noil."

Lutz gestured to the end of the table. There was a rather large, hairy warrior stuffing his face with one of the appetizers. Shiro gave the drink an experimental taste. It was a little too sweet but he might as well finish what he started.

"Noil was trying to pursue _her_ ," Palix rolled her eyes. "Her last choice was better looking than that."

"Ah yes. The pretty boy with the long hair," Lutz chuckled as the servant refilled his glass. "What was his name again? Morter? Roter?"

"Lotor."

Shiro promptly choked on his drink.

"Sickly sweet, isn't it?" Lutz grinned as he patted Shiro's back. "I've brought something stronger to cut it down."

Shiro raised a hand up to get Lutz to stop pounding on his back. His coughing finally eased once Lutz stopped. He grabbed the glass of clear liquid in hopes that it was water. To his relief it was.

"When - " Shiro rasped out as he attempted to talk but then paused to cough again, "When was this exactly?"

Lutz tilted his head in thought. "Two movements ago?"

"Much longer than that." Palix sighed. "About...twelve movements ago."

 _Three months._ Shiro lightly frowned. "Why did he come here?"

"He was invited." Palix moved her arm out of the way as the servants put down the first course. "Princess Ikoa is always looking for more alliances."

It could be nothing. Or it could be something.

He made to get up but a servant came over to give him his food. He waited, thanked the servant, and then got up. He grunted as someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his seat.

"It's rude to leave the table before the meal is finished," Palix chided.

Lutz laughed. "Even I know that."

Shiro sighed as he looked over at the back of Allura's chair. He was going to have to wait then.

"How many courses do the Tilipeans usually have?"

"Ten."

"Fifteen," Palix corrected yet again.

Shiro withheld the urge to sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the last thing Shiro wanted to know was Lotor's companion choices. XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some liquid courage loosens the duo.

Two courses in, Allura was feeling uncomfortable.

She daintily dipped her spoon into the green broth as her sharp ears picked up the murmurings around her. Most of it was gossiping. Some of it was faintly interesting while the rest -

"-met her at another dinner. She's even wearing the same earrings as last time."

"Tut. Poor dear. She probably used the rest of her funds for that dress."

Allura glanced over to her side. The two gossips smiled and nodded then continued talking in the same volume. They weren't even pretending to have not been talking about her. She felt her metal spoon bend a little. She did delight in dressing up every now and then but with such company around her the night was not the enjoyable reprieve she thought it would be.

By the sixth course she was four drinks in.

The tenth course she made herself drink some water in between refills of the fermented berry drink. She may not be as materialistic as the others but she was raised to show dignity and honor in the face of opposition. _I hadn't realized the standards of royalty have changed so much,_ she thought with plenty of bite.

The last course...

She wondered if she could get away with 'accidentally' punching the gossipy, Princess Too Much Powder while getting out of her chair. _If I plan the motion just right..._ She might step on her gown and tear it a little but it was a risk she was going to have to take. It was taking a considerable amount of willpower to not glare at the woman directly. She watched them carefully, then nearly grinned when the loudest one turned in her seat, giving Allura her back.

_Got you._

She stood up and tripped, her right hand already fisting tightly-

"Here we go."

She softly grunted as Shiro caught her extended arm before anyone could see the fist. In one swift motion he turned her back into her seat. She let out a confused sound as she plopped down in the chair involuntarily. A couple of guests looked over at the motion. Shiro offered a reassuring smile.

"Tripping accident avoided."

They chuckled a little and then went back to their own conversations. Allura looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you, _Paladin."_

"You're welcome Princess," came his easy response.

"...I had it under control."

"Really now?"

She ignored his quirked brow. "What brings you here? I did not call for you."

"Well, I remembered her highness speaking about having a dance..." he gestured to the musicians getting ready to play.

"Oh?" She blinked at the musicians then back at him. His eyes were serious. " _Oh._ Yes, you remember correctly." She stood up, pointedly ignoring the small grin on Malti's face. She wasn't going to let her ruin the only upside to this entire night besides the food. "Shall we?"

He extended an arm. She hesitated as she recalled what Malti said.

_'You let him escort you like an equal...'_

His arm lowered when she did not take it. Instead he stepped back to allow her to walk in front. She did for a couple of ticks, then, with her head held high she turned to him and took his right arm. He blinked at that but bent his arm so her hand could rest properly. Malti accused her of walking in with Shiro like this to ward others away. As she noticed some eyes on them, she realized that perhaps there was some truth to that. Her cheeks felt a little warm but she was determined to follow through.

He looked down when he felt her step closer to his arm. "You want to tell me why you were about to punch someone?"

"Not really." She stopped them along the edge of the open dance area. Other pairs waited around as the Princess Ikoa walked out with a member of her court following behind. "Just know that she deserved what was about to occur."

"How ruthless."

"Justice," she breezily corrected.

"An eye for an eye -"

"Makes the world equal."

He lightly shook his head. "How many drinks have you had now?"

"I can hold my own."

The music began, being composed primarily by strings and chimes. The outer, transparent layer of Princess Ikoa's gown fluttered with the turns. Shiro watched the male lead closely to learn the dance but then frowned.

"I think she's leading him."

"...You're right."

"Is that due to her ranking?"

They watched as other members of court came out.

"It doesn't appear to be dictated by rank." Allura half grinned at him. "I will be leading." She nearly laughed upon seeing his face. "Do not look so put out." She lightly pulled him to the edge of the floor. "You can lead next time."

"That's not -"

Her right hand grabbed his left and her left hand lightly rested along his shoulder. He looked over at a pair near them to see where to put his right hand. Usually it would go along the waist to lead but that was obviously not needed for him. He put his hand along the top of her ribs.

"That tickles." She squirmed as he brushed her ribs more. "Stop that," she chided light heartedly.

He faintly smiled then moved his hand along the back of her shoulder. She stepped forward, feeling him jerkily move as he tried to adjust to the new style. She moved his hand more along her shoulder blade. The repositioning brought them closer but allowed her to lead more solidly. Their gazes were looking over the others' shoulders.

"...You smell nice."

She glanced up at him. "And you asked how many drinks I had."

"I did not have many." Pause. "But the sweetness made it stronger than I thought it would be."

She shook her head. "Space fermented drinks are stronger than Earth's. We've established that with Lance and Hunk." She pressed her hand along his shoulder, signaling a turn. "Or did you forget the three quintant karaoke debacle already?"

Shiro let loose a wince. "Point made."

She sighed then breathed in. Without realizing it, she leaned her head more towards him. He noticed and chuckled softly.

"You're smelling me too."

Her head straightened and she pointedly looked away. "Perhaps Tilipean drinks _are_ strong."

"And earthlings are not lightweights," he quietly laughed.

She made a soft sound of disagreement. He merely grinned then looked over her shoulder again.

"...Lotor's been here."

"How'd you -"

"Some of the guests were discussing past visitors." He felt her squeeze his right hand. They both made a turn under their connected hands then rejoined. "It was twelve movements ago, but something just seems off."

She hummed to that. "We haven't heard from him in a while."

Lotor's new empire was to take much overseeing, especially as he was reining in the troops and outposts. Some planets were fine staying under Galra rule for it brought order to their otherwise lawless societies, given that the harsher elements of the old regime were done away with. Other planets were divided or were vehemently against Galra. Then there were the Galra themselves to deal with...

No one envied Lotor's dilemmas.

"It could be nothing."

"Yes." Pause. "However, I believe a visit would be beneficial."

He nodded his head. "I'll talk with Coran once we get back."

"Mm, the tryouts. I could go alone."

"Not a chance."

She looked at his face. "Lotor poses no threat."

"That we know of."

"You've never liked him very much," she half laughed.

"For many reasons," he murmured under his breath.

She hummed. "Truthfully, there was a time I did not either."

He looked down at her but her eyes were downcast.

"...When Lotor slew my clone," Shiro quietly murmured, "did you really throw him out of the Castle of Lions by his hair?"

"Who told you that?"

"Lance."

"Of course." She tsked. "He is known to exaggerate."

"But there's usually some truth to his tall tales."

"...Lotor only had suspicions that the clone was not you. But without any _proof_ that we could find you anywhere else - I was angry," her forehead leaned against his chest. "Distraught." Her face tilted up to him. "Even if it was just a piece of you in that clone, I still wanted it there with me."

His eyes closed for a couple of ticks at the past pain in her voice. _'If Kolivan hadn't said what he did, would we-'_

"Yes," he rumbled out lowly. "We would have."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What are you -"

"Paladin Shiro," came a new voice behind him.

He turned to see the court member that had been dancing with Princess Ikoa. She was waiting in the middle of the dancing, everyone around giving their monarch plenty of space. He suddenly was aware of the new song playing, marking the second dance of the evening.

"I'll be there." He turned to Allura. "Princess Ikoa requested a dance earlier."

"Oh."

"Do I need to escort you back or -"

"Her highness has tasked me with that honor," came the Tilipean's smooth interruption.

"Go then," Allura dropped her arms from Shiro, "we'll talk later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura needs Shiro to drink more often and get all the answers she wants. XD
> 
> I'm playing around with the space monarchies in modern times (for the show). Seeing as Allura was asleep for ten thousand years it has to be different than what she's used to. And the jewelry she wears would be completely out of date. Lol so it's basically the Mean Girls of Space. XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When not only the Princess of Tilipe's hand is revealed.

Allura focused all of her attention to her dessert.

If she didn't, then she could hear the gossips talking about how Princess Ikoa was now on the third dance with the Black Paladin. She took a spoonful of the platter. It was fresh fruit of the land and some foamy orange topping. _Tart. Slightly bitter...yet sweet._ Hunk would love to taste this. _Is there a way to take this back?_

"- so wonderfully. Black and white, delicate features and muscled built."

"They contrast rather nicely."

Without realizing it Allura looked up. For once, she wished she didn't have sharp hearing. The Princess Ikoa's long white hair and white gown fluttered around Shiro's black form as she gracefully led them in a new dance. Shiro was following along better than she thought he would, but knowing him he was bound to adjust quickly.

She stood up to go outside.

One of the glass doors was coming up but the music called her back. The flutes were playful. The strings made her fingers twitch in time. She sighed to herself, altering her path to the side where some of the members of court stood by. She didn't often get the chance to dance.

It was one of many things she missed about the Altean Court.

* * *

Shiro was quick to learn that "a dance" with Princess Ikoa was actually _multiple._

He initially planned for two dances since they didn't start at the very beginning of the first one. Then he sort of zoned out for the third one since he was not the one that had to lead. By the fourth he became aware that he was dancing for a while now.

Going into the fifth dance he was rather surprised that no one interrupted them. But it also meant that he was going to have to disengage with the Princess on his own without offending. _Easier said than done._

"You are the first."

Shiro turned his head to his dance partner. "Pardon?"

Princess Ikoa smiled, her painted red lips curving on her pale face. "You made me wait for our dance." Her nails lightly pressed against his strong shoulder. "No one's done that before."

"Time escaped me highness. It was not a slight."

Her red gaze leisurely looked over his shoulder then back to him. She turned them, allowing him to see what she was looking at. Allura was twirling on the floor, her faint sky blue dress rotating around her form before she linked back with her partner.

"I do not fault you for the distraction."

He chose to not comment on that. "Your castle is impressive."

"It is," she agreed in a soft voice. "The technology is modern. No more aging tapestries. No more holo-painting or canvases. We are in a new era." She let go of his left hand to gesture to some windows. "I want to see the kingdom of today."

He hummed as he looked at the dark sky with the spotting of stars. The dark red planet was majestic with its purple foliage and canyons. There was much to celebrate and bask in, he couldn't argue with that.

However.

"We cannot forget those that paved the way."

"You think me harsh," she neutrally commented.

"Not sentimental," he calmly offered as an alternative.

"Yes." Her teeth showed a little as her smile grew. "I do not dwell on the past." She leaned in close. "Which is why it is important to take my favor when it comes."

Her hand on his shoulder slid down to his bicep. He eyed her hand then her lidded red eyes. _Quiznak, she looks like Lance._ If this wasn't happening to him he might have chuckled. Unfortunately it was and he couldn't very well chide her like he would when he catches Lance making eyes at someone. _When there's a fire, get some water._

"We should take a break."

"We could, if you would like." The Princess smoothly adjusted so she'd hold his left forearm. "Shall we freshen up outside?"

He obeyed her tugging if only to not cause a scene. He ignored the eyes as they made their way through some glass doors. He peered around the balcony, not having seen it from inside. Once they were outside completely the servants closed the glass doors. He looked back but the cloaking technology of the windows made the doors look like solid walls.

_This wasn't a good idea..._

How was he to keep an eye on Allura if he couldn't see inside?

* * *

The dancing wasn't so bad.

Allura was even starting to relax from having seen Shiro and Princess Ikoa disappear through some glass doors. _He's the quiznaking Head of Voltron._ If he could handle a Galra prison and the Astral Plane then he was capable of handling the unsolicited advances of a female _. But what if he welcomes it? Princess Malti did say that Tilipean drinks do away with restraint..._

She frowned deeply. "Shush."

"But I didn't say any-"

"Sorry, not you," she quickly apologized to her dance partner. "You're dancing wonderfully."

"Thank you Princess. I was sure I stepped on your feet earlier."

_You did. Several times._ But he was a nervous man. _Why further tear down such a fragile confidence?_

"This dance is rather tricky," she smiled in an effort to ease him.

"Is it?"

She could feel her eye twitch. _So much for compassion._

"...I need to rest."

"Oh of course."

The Tilipean walked with her as she led the way off the dance area. She had to side step some pairs as they had not noticed her. She did a double take of a couple smooching right there and then. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. _Oh my._ She would never do that in such a public area. _Shiro wouldn't either._

She blinked at the thought. _Did I just think -_

Her face heated more. She had never thought along those lines before. They weren't even a couple. Granted...she might have wondered about other things, like what their first date would be like or how would he have his hair now that she saw his formal hairstyle with the endearing lock along his forehead...or played with the idea of brushing that white lock back and seeing his dark grey eyes looking at her with a softness he reserved for her...

She nearly slapped her hands against her cheeks. _Quiznak these drinks!_

But she was not given more time to debate this. For, out of the darkness of the dimmed ballroom emerged silent figures dressed in dark clothing. If she wasn't a fighter she might not have noticed. She might have just walked away in embarrassment of her thoughts with the Tilipean trailing her like a duckling, as Hunk would say when Pidge walked with her Rover Jr. following close by.

But she was a fighter. The Blue Paladin.

"Get back," she hissed to the Tilipean as she pushed him aside.

One of the shadows noticed her and lunged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, thy name is Allura. XD Warrior Princess mode activated too. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several unexpected things occur.

Shiro was not given time to wonder about this situation on the balcony.

He felt the Princess' nails along his jaw in a silent bid for him to turn his head. He turned. Her mouth was over his. He immediately pulled her off of him but even with that couple of seconds her teeth managed to nibble a little. He softly grunted when he felt a slight stinging along his bottom lip.

"Princess Ikoa, that's not why we're out here."

She chimed out a laugh. "Is it not?"

She leaned up to him again. He kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her distance. _Thank the gods she doesn't have Allura's strength..._ Though, if it was Allura in this situation he wouldn't be able to overcome her strength...not that he would mind the situation...

He frowned a little. _These thoughts..._ He didn't usually think like this so freely.

The Princess' hand was over his heart. He barely registered that it was glowing white.

"You yearn," came Princess Ikoa's soft voice. "There's so much longing...Does it not pain you so?"

He furrowed his brows as he tried to think outside of what he was feeling but it was like fighting a strong current. Was she feeling his emotions?...Or was she purposely drawing these deeply hidden feelings out to the surface?

"But something prevents you from taking what is offered."

Her white hair fluttered in the breeze. Her white face and half mast eyes glowed in the moonlight. He saw all of this as if he were asleep. As if...in a dream.

"Duty. Loyalty. Pride." Her other hand cupped his face. "Too proud to admit it?"

Her red eyes slowly shifted into several shades of blue with magenta pupils. It was the eyes of the galaxy with the comforting warmth of the sun.

_Allura_...

He slightly leaned into her hand.

"No." The Princess of Altea smiled at him. "Too stubborn to only have a piece," her nose leaned up to graze his cheek. "You want it all, my Black Paladin."

"...Yes."

"You can...if you just give in..."

Her mouth brushed his so softly. His eyes closed slowly.

" _Shiro_!"

He stared wide eyed at Princess Ikoa's lidded red eyes. With a quick motion he was out of the princess' grasp. He didn't even notice that he made her stumble backwards. Inside his collar was a hidden comm connected to the comms in Allura's earrings.

"Allura," he rasped out slightly, his mind still reeling from what just happened, "what's wrong?"

He heard her grunting and then the smashing of something.

" _Attackers in the ballroom! I need you inside!_ "

He strode over to the wall before she even finished speaking.

"Are they targeting anyone?"

" _I...do not think so_."

One less thing to worry about. His hands were trying to find the doors but to no use. _There's no cracks or edges._ All he could feel was solid wall. The tech was more advanced than he thought. He turned to the still figure of Princess Ikoa.

"How do we open these?"

She gave a slight pout but came over. She placed her hand along a specific spot on the wall. Nothing happened.

"The doors should open."

She tried it again but the result was the same. He lit up his right hand to slice it. A glimmering purple barrier appeared for a couple of seconds before disappearing again.

"There's a barrier," he murmured. "I can't get back inside or see inside."

Allura let out a yell as she fought. " _I'll see if I can open it!_ "

* * *

 

Shiro couldn't see inside but Allura could see outside.

She lightly panted as she skid in front of the glass doors. "I'm here now. Let me - is that red _lipstick_ on your mouth?"

He calmly wiped his mouth with the back of his glove, " _We can talk about this once the intruders are taken care of._ "

"...Right." She made to grab the door knob but then looked back at him in anger. "No, it is _not_ right! I cannot believe you would allow her advances! Lance I can see, but you - "

" _Allura_ \- "

"- you know better. You're supposed to be in control at all times!"

" _This is an outside incident. The Princess was doing something to -"_

"You pilot the Black Lion for gods' sake!"

" _It wasn't Princess Ikoa I was kissing_ ," he let out in frustration.

"Of course it was her. There's just the two of you."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. It was already out there. Staying silent would only dig himself into a worse hole than revealing the truth...Not that he wasn't going to be in a hole for what he was about to say.

" _I don't know how_ ," he quietly murmured, " _but Ikoa wasn't the princess I saw when I..._ "

She didn't need him to finish. Not that he was going to. Her breath came out so suddenly. Any other time she might have been embarrassed to admit to feeling weak in the knees.

"You thought you were kissing...me?"

His gloved hand was covering his face, muffling his voice a little.

" _Can you open the door?_ "

With those words, the fighting behind Allura suddenly sounded a lot closer. She was acutely aware of the danger and rushed for the door knob. Her yelp made him remove his hand from his face.

" _Are you ok?_ "

"There's a barrier on this side too. Let me try to - Get your hands off of me!"

* * *

 

"Allura!"

Shiro heard the thud against the wall. He could only listen as she struggled against intruders he could not see. He turned back to Princess Ikoa with impatience.

"Is there any other way inside?"

The Princess shook her head. "We are too far away from another balcony, the roof, or the ground level." She then sat along the balcony edge. "The guards will handle it."

He looked away from the princess and closed his eyes. The distance was further than what he had tested before but he had to try - to believe. _Come on..._ This is why he communed with Black every day. This sacred bond between Heads needed constant attention, loyalty, and trust. It needed reassurances. It sought out comfort and vulnerability that could only be shared between themselves.

He let out a breath as he felt a rush of wind and cool space. He felt Black's rumbling roar in his bones as they connected. His eyes opened and he lifted his left hand up.

His black and white bayard materialized.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dancing is not the only entertainment.

Hacking was Pidge's forte.

Unfortunately for Shiro only Allura's comms could reach the castle. The hidden comm sewn into his collar had limited range. Fortunately Pidge had gotten tired of the team always paging her for hacking support when she was in the middle of working on another project, hence the upgrade in all the bayards with a new self hacking trick. He didn't pretend to completely understand how it worked but he did know that it was programed to attack the general security.

_Hopefully this barrier isn't too advanced._

"Princess Ikoa, where's the access panel?"

The Princess stayed seated along the balcony edge. "Two hands up from where you are."

He moved his left hand with the bayard.

"To the right...Stop."

He forced his bayard forward, feeling the resistance from the shimmering barrier. He grunted as he added more force. Still connected with Black, he felt the Lion's rumbling purr as it fed him information. His bayard glowed brightly as it sharpened then finally pierced a hole through the barrier.

_Thank you._

Black's purr faintly thrummed then the connection was closed. It was all Shiro needed. The access panel was now outlined with light as it sensed a hand near it but it would not open the door. He slipped his bayard's point through the edge of the panel, wedging it open. He stared at the dark crystal deeply imbedded inside. _A_ _Galra crystal..._ That visit to Lotor was due sooner than he thought it would be.

_Now to pop in Pidge's upgrade._

He exposed a side of the bayard's handle, making a space version of a thumb drive stick out.

* * *

Allura struggled as two fighters tried to pin her against the wall.

She attempted to plant her feet but her heels were sliding. She growled to herself. _Keith and Coran would shake their heads._ She wasn't about to be bested because of _footwear._ She just needed to re-plan her attack. With a determined face she stomped her heel into a foot then thrusted the heel backwards into a shin.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

She grabbed one of their arms. "Hah!"

The intruder she threw collided with the other one. Another intruder came. She ducked under the reaching hands and punched into their ribs. The figure doubled over but was quick to get back up. _What I wouldn't give for a weapon_. She was going to have to improvise. Without pause she slipped off her heels, spinning around to hit him twice over his head until he was down. She tossed the heels when she saw that they were broken.

Three more fighters came, much bigger than the others.

She grunted as one of them rammed right into her.

"I don't think so!"

She kneed the intruder hard but the other two were quick to come down on her. They wrestled on the marble floor. She didn't care if it didn't look heroic or wasn't princess-like. Right now she was the Blue Paladin, not the princess.

One of them pulled her hair.

"How _dare_ you!"

She gave the offender a good fisted backhand for the gall. The hand retreated. She felt some glee upon hearing the sound of pain. With a yell she rolled them over. She got each of them in a choke hold, one in each arm. She enlarged her biceps to match their size. The sleeves of her dress ripped as her new arm size no longer fit the gown.

"Who are you working for?"

They shook their heads as they struggled. She heard a clamoring. The third one she had backhanded was getting up now. She tightened the choke holds but she wasn't certain she could make them pass out before the third one was completely up.

Then, her sharp ears heard it before seeing it.

A black chained blade cut through the air as it extended out, knocking the third attacker back down. She relaxed her arms as the two finally passed out. Without pause she got up on her feet to smash her elbow into a newcomer's nose. She then reared up and gave his partner the hardest stomach punch she could muster. The attacker was out cold. She looked up to see the black chained sword return to its paladin.

Shiro grunted as the chained blade retracted back to his left hand.

"How long has Black been able to transport the bayard to you?"

"This is the first time outside the castle."

She eyed the glass door. It was now open.

"You got through the barrier?"

"Black helped. Then Pidge's hacking device."

Despite the situation, she couldn't help the giving him an approving look. "Quick on your feet."

"As are you, Princess."

She turned suddenly to grapple with someone before flipping them over. Shiro was lancing another attacker while blocking a dagger with his right arm. It easily tore through his long glove and sleeve, revealing the metal arm. He softly sighed. _Coran's not going to be happy._ They had spent forever looking for formal wear that fit his build. And of course Shiro refused the offer to buy several sets so they wouldn't go through this again.

' _It's dinner, not a training drill,'_ he had offhandedly commented. _'I'm not going to wreck it.'_

One handed he twisted the blade out of the attacker's hand then rammed his shoulder into him. He knocked the attacker in time to brace for the return of the chained sword. Allura was leg sweeping someone else before raising an open palm up to knock another attacker in the jaw.

"More are coming," she commented as she got closer to him. He turned around, bringing them back to back. "It's a shame only Black can teleport."

He reverted the chained sword back into the bayard. "Here."

She took his bayard with a questioning look. He took off the remainder of his wrecked right glove, revealing his glowing hand.

"I'm more of a close combat kind of guy."

"True." She fisted the bayard, seeing a black energy whip appear. "Get down."

He bent down low without hesitation. The energy whip hummed above him in a full circle, taking out several enemies. Once it was clear he took on the nearest fighter. He quickly evaded the long blade by bending backwards completely. He felt the blade catch cloth, making him wince.

_Coran's going to kill me._

He followed the backwards motion, putting all his weight into his arms as he curled back then pushed off the floor with his hands. His feet jettisoned right into his attacker's stomach. Now on his feet again he took a moment to survey the situation.

_Their outfits look a little...cheesy._

Lance would label them as cheap space ninjas. They also seem to be focused around them now. Was it because they were seen as the bigger threat? He caught a throwing blade with ease then threw it back. It nicked the attacker's shoulder. _But what about the other guards?_ He couldn't see them fighting. _Why wouldn't they help?_ He raised his hand up in preparation to the attack. Allura's whip took care of him. His frown deepened as he realized something.

"Where's all the guests?"

"Perhaps they are taking cover?"

Allura's whip sizzled as it took down the last fighter. It was completely silent now.

Suddenly, all the lights of the ballroom lit up. The duo blinked as their eyes adjusted, having been in dimmed lighting. Allura saw flashing lights from several flying drones. The guests were along the outskirts of the ballroom, out of the way of the fighting. Shiro spotted the two guards he had been talking with standing near some official looking people.

Then they heard the distinctive sound of clapping.

"Bravo!"

"Team Voltron!"

The duo shared a glance as cheers echoed. Allura watched as Princess Ikoa approached them with easy grace, her dainty hands slowly clapping.

"Impressive, Princess Allura and Shiro the Hero."

"Princess Ikoa," Shiro dimmed out his hand. "What's going on?"

"Many had expressed wanting to see your talents in person." Princess Ikoa smiled widely. "A good ruler gives her people what they want."

Suddenly, the whole night made sense to Allura. _All of the gossiping and looks, the nitpicking of my outfit, the dancing, the fighting_...This wasn't a diplomatic dinner. It was a dinner and a movie, as Hunk would say. _Except we are the entertainment._

"We came here as invited guests," Shiro murmured lowly for just the Princess Ikoa to hear. "And yet we were purposely ambushed -"

"Paladin Shiro," Allura calmly cut in, "I believe we are done for the night."

He looked like he wanted to say more. She wanted to smile. _He's never one to miss an opportunity to scold someone in the wrong._ His moral compass was always in the right. It was one of his many qualities she admired. But she was done with this charade of politeness and patience. Her thinly veiled frustration must have shown on her face for he smoothed his expression over.

"Of course, Princess."

"You do not have to leave," the Tilipean Princess voiced out in slight confusion. "We have plenty of bedrooms to -"

"No thank you, Princess Ikoa," Allura merely said as a farewell before giving the princess her back.

Shiro ignored Princess Ikoa's red gaze. He followed Allura's leave, only pausing when she did. The black bayard transformed into the energy whip. Allura flicked her wrist, making quick work of the drones in the air.

"Ah! Our recordings!"

She saw Shiro's approving look. She turned to keep walking but she spotted the familiar overly powdered face of the Princess Gossipy Lips she had wanted to punch out. She moved her hand again but the black bayard suddenly vanished from her grip. She looked to Shiro, not surprised to see his disapproving gaze as he held up the bayard.

"Still not letting you do that."

"Lotor would have let me," she hedged as payback.

"Good thing I'm not him," he breezily replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: Don't mess with the wonder duo. XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Princess prods.

Once they were in the air Allura let it loose.

She started off in English but when she saw that a huge lock of her hair had been cut off she switched to Altean. In the pilot seat besides her Shiro quirked a brow as there were new words and phrases being hissed out. It lasted for a full minute before she was silent.

"Got it all out?"

"No. Ran out of words." She perked up suddenly. "You could teach me some in Japanese."

"Not doing that."

"Lotor would have," she hedged again.

"He'd let you get away with murder," he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

The whole disaster of this night weighed back on her. This hovering, unresolved issue between them was no longer something she had patience for. She had the urge to poke. Prod. Bait.

"He's part Altean," she offhandedly commented as she fixed her hair. "Royalty. Educated. Pointy ears." She gave him a sidelong glance. "A very attractive trait in Altean culture."

He lightly frowned but did not look at her. "He's also underhanded."

"At times." She felt strangely gratified getting a reaction. "But that's manageable."

"He was involved with Princess Ikoa."

"...I did not know that." Pause. "But so were you."

"For the last time, I did not -" he trailed off as he looked at her expression. He narrowed his eyes. "If you could overlook that then yes, Lotor's a good match."

Her eyes narrowed a little as he let go of the bait. She was done pulling her punches.

"A part of me still likes him."

His shoulders tensed a little. "...I thought you said you disliked him."

"For a time," she shrugged. "I was interested in him before the clone slaying misunderstanding." She looked back at him from the corner of her eye. "But that is easy to forgive."

She saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"I _could_ switch to him," she pushed.

Matt's warning sounded out in his head. _'She won't wait around forever.'_ His hands gripped the wheel tighter. He was always telling Keith that patience yields focus. _About time I take my own advice._ He let out a long breath, feeling his hands relax back to a normal grip.

This was just a game to her.

"If that's what you want." The Castle of Lions was coming up. He pressed the intercom up above. "Altean Flyer to the Castle, we're coming -"

Allura pressed it off. He looked back at her. Her eyes were snapping.

"You cannot tell me you would be completely fine if I switched to Lotor."

He slowly eased the flyer through the bay door even though he just wanted to land the damn thing already.

"...It's your choice."

"I didn't realize the Head was quick to _cower_."

He gave up pretenses. She quickly had to grip the armrests as he landed roughly. She opened her mouth to scold him for the landing but the words died in her throat. He was leaning over her from his chair, making sure he was the only thing that had her attention. With his eyes thundering with emotion there was nothing else she wanted to be looking at.

"I _never_ cower."

There was an electricity snapping in the small space between them. She felt it travel up her arms and all over her body. Her cloak was still on. She knew it had nothing to do with the climate control of the flyer.

"You don't," came her soft reply, "so why now?"

He felt her lips graze his. He could feel himself leaning into it. _'You can...if you just give in...'_ He could stop denying her. Denying himself. He was starting to get tired of restraining so much from her. He was close to that edge, about to start the fall -

He got up from his chair. She blinked as his back was to her.

"Shiro?"

_'Too stubborn to have just a piece...'_

"We should let the team know we're back."

He didn't wait for her answer.

* * *

The lounge of the castle was transformed yet again into the Karaoke Lounge.

Pidge might have been more annoyed if she hadn't been slipped some fermented space juice. Hunk had given her the cup this time. Damned Lance knew she would have suspected something if it had been from him or Coran. She blinked slowly on the couch as Coran, Lance, and Hunk moved with the beat of the pop song with their backs towards her. Hunk was the first to whip around with a spoon ladle for a mic.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

Lance spun around with Coran, making his blue robe and Coran's white cape whip around. Lance had a hairbrush in hand while Coran made due with some kind of screwdriver tool.

"We'll tell you what we want, what we really really want!"

Pidge was rather impressed with Coran's ability to memorize the lyrics so quickly.

"We want a, want a, want a," all three chimed in almost perfect unison until they all stumbled over the rest of the words.

_Close enough._ Pidge snickered as she continued to record.

The sliding door of the lounge went unheard.

"Coran, what _are_ you doing?"

The three singers froze in place. Pidge dropped her phone.

"P-Princess!" Coran hid his screwdriver behind his back.

"Shiro!" Hunk nervously laughed as he quickly turned off the song. "You're back early."

Lance lacked any hints of shame. "You guys look a mess."

Allura's neat bun was half undone. Her dress had several rips, her sleeves were tattered strips and she lacked shoes on her feet. Shiro's slicked back hair was mostly back to normal except for a couple of white strands. He was missing a glove on one hand and had a couple of tears in his tunic. He had effortlessly transported his bayard to his room now that he was within such close proximity to Black.

"Ran into a snag," came Shiro's flat voice. "Does it have to be Spice Girls?"

Lance shrugged. "The ipod we bought at the mall mainly has old songs."

"You got into the space juice again," Allura noted with a sigh.

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. "We only had a couple of cups."

The princess huffed and took the container with the rest of the fermented juice.

"I'll take that."

"You guys can keep singing. Just put the volume down." Shiro rubbed his temple with a sigh. "It's been a long night."

"Ok!"

"Sure thing!"

"Roger, Leader sir!"

"Princess I can put that away."

"That's alright I know where it goes."

Shiro had walked out already. Allura waved them goodnight then followed after him. He wasn't in sight. If she really wanted to she was sure she could find him. The castle was large but she knew his favorite haunts. 

She looked down at the bottle and walked off with it.

* * *

Some unholy hour before dawn Keith got an encrypted message.

He rolled over in his bunk to lay on his stomach. With a grumble he pressed a button on his wristband. He quirked a brow, recognizing Pidge's coding on the holo-screen. He rubbed his face before he worked on unlocking it. He grumbled to himself as he tried to force his sleep deprived brain to remember what she taught him about decoding.

Pidge's little icon giggled as he unlocked it.

"Gotcha," he grinned.

He frowned as he saw that it was a video. He'd been sent one of these before and instantly regretted it. He sighed long before tapping on it. He was too damn curious for his own good.

"The hell...?"

* * *

Pidge groaned as something pulsed in her pocket.

She lifted her head off of her laptop before pulling out her phone. She blinked slowly, seeing the code. She tapped the screen a couple of times then the message appeared.

_"No more Shakira songs."_

She grinned widely, quickly typing back a message.

_"I'll stop when you make codes that take longer than eight ticks to crack."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now jealousy has a new name. XD oh Shiro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pilots of the Blue Lion talk it out.

When the Princess Allura re-entered the lounge Lance thought it was to shut down the karaoke party.

If they were on a planet he was certain dawn would be a couple of doboshes away. Pidge had bailed a while ago to work on something, Hunk was passed out on the floor just before the couch, and Coran was asleep on his feet with his eyes open. _Yet another example proving that Alteans are cut from a different cloth than humans._

A really freaky cloth.

"What songs do you have?"

Lance blinked at Allura's request. "You...want to sing?"

She gave a shrug. "Not interested in sleeping."

"Alright Princess!" He picked up the small square music device to scroll over the titles. "So I have to warn you, most of these sings are not modern Earth songs. The Area 51 vendor only has old stuff - vintage, which I normally would be ok with but these are just _old_."

Her cloudy blue eyes crossed as she looked at the list. She gave a hard blink. The alcohol was starting to hit her for a second time that night. She gestured to him with a wave of her hand.

"Pick one for me."

"Whatcha in the mood for?"

"Mood?"

"Yeah. You wanna peppy song, hardcore screamo, a love song," he wagged his brows at her, "ol' Lancey Lance can sing a duet with you."

"Not a love song." Pause. "I want the opposite."

"Like a hate song?"

"No, not exactly," she muttered under her breath, "I'm actually not sure what I'm feeling."

He looked at her unfocused expression. "You feeling alright?"

"I finished off the space juice."

"Well there wasn't too much -"

"In addition to several drinks from dinner."

"Mm. Maybe you should try to sleep it off then."

"I don't want to yet." Allura plopped down on the couch with him. "You've known Shiro for a while, correct?"

"Well, on a personal level not very long. Before rescuing him on earth I'd only heard stories and seen him around." Lance leaned back on the couch, bringing up a leg so he could lean his elbow on it. "He'd go around to schools talking about the Garrison, do piloting demonstrations. He was the Garrison's poster child." He smiled in memory. "I'll never forget the first time I saw him fly."

Allura leaned in a little. Wasted she might be but he could see the keen interest in her eyes. He couldn't lie, it hurt to see it. His smile strained for a couple of ticks. If the two did end up together he was going to be having several karaoke nights for months and even then he might not completely get over Allura.

_But if there's anyone I'd bow out for, it's Shiro._

He closed his eyes briefly before pushing aside his personal feelings.

"It was some boring middle school rally out on the bleachers - Hunk was practically dying in that sun - and then suddenly this guy in uniform was introduced. I was only half paying attention but the principal wasn't really a good speech giver. It wasn't until Shiro spoke that kids started listening. And then that jet he brought out...Who _wasn't_ paying attention?" Lance looked upwards as if he could see Shiro's smooth, black jet in the sky. "He made it seem so easy, so cool but without being a cocky little jerk-wad about it. It was like he was in his natural environment - like he was _born_ for it, you know?"

"Was that when you decided to become a pilot?"

"Oh yeah." Lance grinned and then gave a slight pout. "I still can't believe Keith won a ride with Shiro that day. That raffle was totally rigged."

Allura smiled. "I suppose that's also when their strong bond began to form."

"Yeah. You really didn't see one without the other around the Garrison before the whole Kerberos planning." Pause. "But their bond - it's not only as pilots. And it's not just mentor and student." Lance's eyes looked downward. "Pidge mentioned Keith having alluded to his dad passing on when he was a kid. And with Keith getting booted from the Garrison shortly after Shiro went missing..." He turned his face completely to Allura. "That guy loves him. Like he's _actual_ family."

"Yes..." she smiled fondly, "and vise versa, I would say."

"Yeah." Lance half smiled. "The way they express that bond's subtle. There's no frills or booming declarations. It's not showy at all, just support and presence. But you can still _feel_ it around them." He idly played with his lion slipper's ear. "A bond that strong - it's something that took time to build, I'm sure of it."

"I suppose..."

"Blue Lions are used to more than that," he nudged Allura with his shoulder. "We want it instantly because we're open to affection so easily. But not everyone's like that. And I think that's why it takes a while for people like us to adjust."

Allura was quiet for a moment.

"I hadn't thought of this."

"...Of course others should be willing to adjust to what _we're_ used to too," Lance added in with a huff. "It's supposed to be a two way street."

Allura furrowed her brows a little. "Yes, I agree."

"We should go out."

She was starting to protest. Lance raised a hand to silence her.

"As friends, Princess. Nyma's told me about this awesome place out over in the Ultan quadrant. And if I was paying attention, we'll be passing through there in two quintants." Lance gave her a grin. "So you'll have time to get over that pending hangover."

She pursed her lips. "I am capable of handling myself."

He laughed and then put his arm along the back of the couch.

"So you in? I don't know about you but I need a break from all the hero stuff."

A slow smile appeared on her face.

"Let's do this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Lance and Allura bonding. Honestly, I saw them as being good friends. 
> 
> I will borrow some happenings from later seasons that actually work with what I had in mind. But not everything. I still want this to be somewhat light hearted but the comedy might be suspended at times - as you've seen already. XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Black shows Shiro the truth. Also in which space siblings attack at breakfast.
> 
> 2/3/29 Argh...It happened again. This is the actual chp 19. I posted chp 20 instead.

After the disaster of the dinner party Shiro felt it prudent to go the training deck.

He didn't even bother changing out of his wrecked dinner outfit. He undid the buttons of the tunic, making the material part and reveal his black under tank. Halfway to the training room he halted in his steps, hearing Black's purr in his head. He tried to ignore it but it only got louder.

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

He didn't often want alone time. Tonight was definitely one of those nights. But he didn't want to risk backtracking in his progress with Black should he ignore the Lion's call. With a sigh he swiftly pivoted, making his open tunic swirl around him as he changed directions.

Strangely enough, the closer he got to the hangar the sharper the call got. It got to the point where Shiro had to clutch his head part of the way to the Lion's bay. He breathed heavily as he leaned against the doorway of Black's bay. The Lion was sitting up at attention. He sighed as the insistent purring suddenly stopped.

"What couldn't wait?"

The Lion leaned its head down to him. Shiro removed the remaining glove then placed both hands onto Black's nose. The connection was instant. He sucked in air as images zoomed by, as if rewinding to a certain point. The first time this happened he tried controlling it. He had a massive headache for days.

He knew better now.

He let it flow through his mind until Black slowed it down. His mind was alert as he looked at a younger Zarkon and Alfor. There was a new figure this time besides Alfor. A woman. By her ears and markings he recognized her as Altean.

_'Zarkon, this is Honerva. She'll be assisting you with your research.'_

Then, the images zoom by. His brows furrowed as the couple's life was revealed within a short span of time. This time he could feel emotions along with the images. It was invigorating. It was terrifying. It was -

"Too much," he managed to get out.

Black halted the flow of information. It wasn't until the Lion nudged him that Shiro realized he was on his hands and knees. He took a moment to catch his breath. The Lion touched his side. Shiro's eyes were wide as Black transferred an image of a smiling Zarkon and Honerva into his mind. His eyes closed with sadness.

"However happy they were...it did not last."

He could have sworn he felt air pass through the nose of the Lion. He tilted his head up. Black's nose touched his forehead. It was a bedroom of some sort. Honerva looked tired. Zarkon's eyes were wide as he stared down at his arms. He could feel Zarkon's wonder and amazement. Some indescribable emotion squeezed his lungs as the babe turned over, revealing his face.

_'...My son.'_

The Lion waited until the Paladin collected himself.

"Why show me this?"

Black touched him one last time. Images of his team passed through his mind. Keith, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Coran. Allura...There were many images of Allura. When she was laughing, her cute princess pout, her ridiculous hairstyle when she let the mice handle her grooming...

The Lion reflected Shiro's feelings in all of these images.

He felt a tightness in his chest as he relived the pain when she sacrificed herself for him on that Galra ship. Then it intensified when they fought Zarkon for that final battle, watching as the castle exploded and all he could hear was Allura's screaming...He felt wetness leak through his tightly closed eyelids. The cool wind of the Black Lion continued to strip him bare until only the truth remained.

He'd continue to care about her whether they were together or not.

No long aged war was going to stop that. Not the threat of Haggar or any other enemy. No matter if she was with him or if she chose another. He'd still be aware of her presence in a room. He'd still notice her absence when she was not present. He'd feel anger at any slight directed towards her.

It was the curse of the Black Paladin.

"Are you warning me?...Or encouraging me?"

Black did not respond. Shiro sighed before getting up onto his feet. He patted Black's nose. The Lion went back up to its seated position. He rubbed his face with his tunic's end before leaving the hangar.

Black was leaving the answer to him.

* * *

Pidge eyed the group at the table.

Coran was humming as he laid out their breakfast of food goo - technically lunch but Pidge was used to eating breakfast late. The others, however...

Hunk, Lance, and Allura had shades on. Lance and Allura were leaning against each other with their heads drooping down in half sleep. Shiro's normally alert gray eyes were shadowed and tired. She spooned her food goo without looking away from them.

"What the heck happened to you guys?"

Hunk groaned as he lifted his head off of the table.

"You're not looking too great either."

Pidge pushed her glasses up. "Well if someone hadn't slipped some alcohol in my drink-"

"You guys did _what_?"

Lance and Hunk straightened up immediately. They gulped a little, seeing Shiro's disapproving frown. Their little Pidgeon was smirking at them but was quick to wipe it off when she turned to Shiro.

"Shiro, my head hurts. What do I do for that?"

 _You little rat!_ Lance huffed. They'd given her alcohol before but she hadn't told on them. Then again, Hunk knew better than to comment on the bags under her eyes. Lance stopped his glaring when Shiro stood up.

"I can't believe you guys. She's only _fourteen_."

"What is the issue? Pidge is of age," Allura murmured as she sipped her cup. "I was younger looking when I -"

"Allura," Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, " _No._ We've already discussed the differences between Alteans and humans."

Her round sunglasses slipped down a little, showing her eyes.

"I have yet to confirm our differences."

He frowned at that, then started feeling a flush as she was opening giving him a look over. It didn't help that he only bothered putting on his black tank instead of his usual ensemble. _Universe, what did I do?_ It was bad enough that Black was pushing him and he acknowledged his feelings but to have her ogling him at the table in front of their team -

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

She slowly blinked and then pushed her glasses up.

"Shocking."

Shiro folded his hands in front of his face, took a breath, and then turned back to Lance and Hunk. Hunk shrank from the scolding look.

"I'm sorry Shiro."

Lance, on the other hand, saw an opportunity. "Pidge's birthday's coming up, isn't it?" He looked at Pidge, feeling his smile curve dangerously. "Fifteen years."

Pidge could smell the trouble. "Lance -"

"We should throw her a quinceanera."

Coran tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Pidge quickly shot out, "and it doesn't apply to me since it's not my culture."

"Pidge," Lance took off his glasses to show his wounded eyes, even putting his hand over his heart. "We're not your space family?"

 _Oh he was good._ Pidge fisted her hands under the table.

"You are but -"

"Then it would be a complete _embarrassment_ if we didn't celebrate this milestone in your life. Our Katie Pidge Holt, blossoming from girl to young woman." Lance wiped an invisible tear. "How they do grow up."

"A coming of age party," Allura smiled. "Mine was most enjoyable."

"Yes it was." Coran smiled in memory. "There were suitors everywhere. Alfor was besides himself. He couldn't decided if he was happy his little juniberry was getting the attention she deserved or just angry at all the threats."

"He really couldn't decide," she laughed.

Shiro blinked at the plural of 'suitors'...but then realized he wasn't surprised. Allura was a princess and a charming one at that.

"Then it's set," Hunk grinned. "Pidge's getting a party."

"We'll have to visit a space mall." Lance turned to give Allura a look. "Where we can get party clothes."

The secret message took longer thanks to the hangover but Allura got the message. That place Nyma talked about was fast approaching.

"That is a wonderful idea."

Pidge kept her head in her arms.

"Fun-freaking-tastic," she darkly muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how much time has passed in season five to know if Pidge's birthday would be up but whatever. XD Let's just go with it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unexpected female Paladin bonding occurs. Also in which the Black Paladin reveals his hand.
> 
> 2/3/19 I mixed up chp 19 and 20. It has been fixed and the true chp 19 is posted.

Some space elevator music played as Allura and Pidge stood inside the glass lift.

This particular space mall wasn't as large as the one they typically frequented but it would have to do. Pidge was only glad Lance didn't insist on finding a larger one. Through the glass she could see Lance and Coran in another elevator going up while they were going down.

_Stupid, bigmouthed Lance._

She hated clothes shopping. On Earth her mom had done most of it for her due to her high dislike of the task and in return she'd download some of her mom's favorite shows before they aired on tv. Colleen Holt didn't ask how her teenage daughter did it.

There was no crime if she didn't hear the process.

Pidge slid her gaze over to Allura. The princess had transformed her hair color to a dark brown and wore those circular rose colored shades Lance had given her to hide her bright blue eyes. Allura's light hair and eyes combo was highly recognizable. Pidge could only be somewhat thankful that the princess felt it prudent to go undercover for this shopping trip. Her clothes were her training tank and pants with Lance's jacket. _Better than a ball gown or space suit._ Normal clothing wasn't really a part of Allura's closet.

The elevator dinged.

As they walked out Allura looked at the female clothing stores around them. A sparkling gown in the window display had her inner girly girl jumping up and down. She was all warrior when on the battlefield but she couldn't deny that a part of her missed dressing up for special occasions without the fate of the universe in her hands.

"What sort of gown do you desire Pidge?"

The young teen shrugged. "Something that fits." She inwardly winced as Allura started walking towards a too pink store, "But no pink! Or glitter. Or rhinestones." Pause. "Anything sparkly, actually. That's not really my style."

"Oh," Allura deflated a little but then perked up. "Then what is your style?"

"Comfort. And muted colors." Pidge made a face when she spotted a display with a large plunging neckline. "No cleavage either. I don't really have the shape for it anyways."

"...Alright. I think this store over here might work."

Pidge followed. The sooner this was over with the better.

* * *

Allura's head started drooping down in sleep when Pidge suddenly let out a frustrated sound.

"These are all too _gaudy."_

"Pidge," Allura groaned before standing up from her chair. "I told you, you can change the color."

Allura tapped the screen in front of the mirror to reveal the color pallet. Pidge stood by in her underwear and bra. The princess tapped a pale ivory color. The dress shimmered over Pidge's reflection before turning solid. The Green Paladin turned side to side, front to back and then scrunched her nose.

"The neckline's low."

"There's a version with lace."

Allura tapped the screen and soon a high lace collar appeared, covering the perceived cleavage.

"You can see my shoulder blades in the back."

"Pidge," the princess took off her sunglasses. "This is the fourth store. You need to pick _something._ "

"Or we can just cancel the party. Hunk can make the cake and we'll all pig out in the lounge with karaoke." Pidge nudged Allura's side. "And plenty of milkshakes."

Allura pursed her lips. "A young woman only gets one coming of age party."

Pidge crossed her arms. Her milkshake card was the last one in her deck.

"Ok, look. I get that something like this was important in your time but this isn't back then. Things are different now. I don't need a party to announce that I'm not a kid now and of marrying age," she rolled her eyes for the last part. "However medieval that is."

"It's not simply that. It's a mark of your maturity not only for the people around you but for yourself as well."

"We don't really need to be distracted by that kind of thing."

"So we should put our entire lives on hold?" Allura snipped. "Do we not deserve to _try_ to do anything for ourselves?"

"...I didn't mean to say that. It's just not really something a paladin should be thinking about. Well, you might need to think about it being a princess and all but I don't need to. Not yet. I told you before that's not really on my mind."

Allura was about to relent when she realized something. _That is the second time within five ticks she's adjusted her glasses._ She only did that when...Suddenly the need to shop for the upcoming party with Lance was the last thing on Allura's mind.

"There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not -" she cut herself off when Allura gave her a flat glare. "...Fine, but it's not nerves. I mean, choosing a dress is stressful but not like life or death level." She looked back at the mirror. "I'm just not one of those girls." She looked at Allura's reflection. "I'm short. My hair's not soft or luscious. Birds would make a nest out of it if they could. I don't have curves or big boobs or even a special eye color." She turned to look at Allura directly. "You have all of those. Well, maybe not a big chest but it's still more than what I have."

Allura felt a tick in her brow for the chest comment but let it slide. Pidge rarely demonstrated insecurity, let alone be vocal about it. She put her hands on her shoulders. When the teen didn't look up at her she lightly patted her chin to make her.

"Your eyes are open and framed with pretty lashes. Your teeth are rather straight and clean." Allura smiled as she put a hand along her cheek. "These 'frec-kles' you have are very endearing." Her hand dropped down when a light pink appeared on the teen's face. "On top of that you are the smartest being I know. What's wrong with all of that, I ask?"

Pidge felt a slow smile form. "Not a quiznaking thing."

"That's right." Allura grinned widely. "Now then," she turned the teen around back to the mirror, "what do you want to try?"

Pidge opened up the catalog. "Maybe something...unconventional."

Allura blinked at the cut. "That's not bad."

She might have to look at this section for herself.

* * *

It was late when Allura woke up.

Shiro was standing above her with a blanket half draped on her. He dropped it down on her when she shifted on the couch. Pidge's small feet next to her legs reminded her that the teen was lying opposite of her.

"What time is it?"

"Bedtime."

She tiredly rubbed her face. "Might as well sleep here then."

"If you want." He pushed aside Pidge's laptop and the tablet. He felt a smile tug his lips when he saw some party notes and drawings of the castle ballroom. He sat down along the edge of the table towards Allura. "I wanted to thank you for helping Pidge out."

"No thanks is needed," she let out a half yawn. "She's family."

His smile widened a little. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

His eyes dropped down to his folded hands. She slowly blinked at him, sleep still lingering in her eyes. But even then she could tell something was up.

"What is it?"

He unfolded his hands then folded them back together.

"We can stop with the Blue Paladin tryouts."

That woke her up more. "Truly?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Besides Blue not letting go of her attachment to you?" he flatly drawled. "It's not progressing. We're just wasting time." He softly sighed. "But also..." he looked over at Pidge's sleeping form, "I don't want some stranger flying Blue."

From the corner of his eye he saw her sit up. He turned his gaze back to her. Her tank was skewed and her jacket off one shoulder. He lifted his hand to fix it. His fingers hovered above her skin. His fingertips just barely touched, making her shiver.

"I want it to be you."

He made to move his hand away. She gripped it, making his hand come directly down on her shoulder. She made his hand move up along her neck. He felt electricity when he made contact with her smooth skin. Then up along the gentle curve of her jawline. His hand went down along the slender line of her neck but she was no longer controlling the motion.

Her once sleepy eyes were half mast for a different reason.

He couldn't blame it on alcohol consumption or anything else. There was nothing to hide behind. Nothing for him to cling onto as he finally tipped down that rabbit hole as his predecessor had done before him. But he felt no regrets for he was done with hiding. It was beneath his pride and title to continue to do so

...He was understanding Zarkon in ways he hadn't imagined.

"Have dinner with me."

Her pulse fluttered underneath his hand. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I cannot." Her brows furrowed. "I made a prior engagement with Lance."

He suddenly realized why the jacket looked so familiar.

"...Is this Lance's?"

"Yes. I do not have casual clothing."

"And you're going out with him tomorrow," he repeated slowly.

"I am." Pause. "But it isn't what it soun -" Allura grunted as Pidge kicked her in the ribs. "Quiznak, Pidge!"

The young teen grumbled in her sleep as she turned over. Allura gave her a scolding look that was completely ignored. She felt Shiro's hand lift away from her shoulder. She quickly turned back to address him. He was standing up and turning to walk away.

"Wait."

She pulled him back.

He nearly fell on her but managed to catch himself with a hand along the top of the couch. All he could see was blue and magenta before his eyes closed. He didn't stop her kiss this time. He even responded back. Her hand let go of his so she could run her fingers through his short hair. He pulled away a little. She wasn't having that. She followed his mouth to the point of sitting up on her knees.

"I want dinner but on another night," she murmured into the kiss.

He allowed himself a small taste of her parted lips before pulling away completely. He was a little breathless. The fact that she was too made his inside squeeze even more.

"I don't." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I asked too soon."

"Shiro -?"

"I forgot the nature of the Blue Paladin."

She frowned. "I'm not dating Lance."

"It doesn't have to be Lance." He gave her a small smile. "Or even Lotor."

"What nonsense are y-" she lowered her voice when Pidge stirred again, "Explain. _Now."_

"...You're not ready for this."

"I am the Princess of Altea." She crossed her arms. "Of course I'm ready to go on one _measly_ date."

He rubbed the side of his chin in slight frustration. Conscious of Pidge sleeping nearby, he leaned down to murmur in her ear. He even made sure to push her hair aside.

"I'm more," he rumbled out clearly, "than you can handle."

Her face immediately flushed. He left her without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Pidge was picked on in school I figured she'd be self conscious. And honestly, what teen doesn't have at least one time of having that kind of concern?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Black Paladin prepares for battle and the young one offers sage advice to a princess.

It was now the early morning cycle on the Castle.

Shiro stayed seated in front of the recorder despite having finished his message. From his pocket he pulled out the communicator card that had been in tucked into his dinner coat pocket. He didn't know who had slipped it at the Tilipean castle. He turned it over, seeing the button to press and the small microphone. It was very thin technology. Advanced. It could very well be a trap. But he grew tired of this stalemate. The Tilipeans had a Galra crystal barrier. He couldn't ignore that fact. Someone was going to have to act and he'd rather it be them.

He stood up and pressed the button.

An electronic voice sounded out, asking for his name. He murmured into the microphone. It lit up with a white outline before it turned green. Coordinates appeared on the card and a time. He burned it into his memory. As he predicted, it soon faded away like invisible ink.

'Dress informally. No battle gear,' the voice evenly intoned. 'Come alone, hero.'

He rubbed his neck. _The Tilipean princess calls me 'hero.'_

The informal dress made him sigh. He didn't think she would still be infatuated with him but it wasn't the first time he had to deal with an unwanted admirer. The Garrison used to send him out to charity events and other dining events as their rep for funding. He wasn't vain but he was well aware that he looked good in a suit. And so did the Garrison. He just didn't think he had to take on that persona in space.

He ran a hand through his hair. Yet deep in his gut, he felt unsettled. He grabbed his recording and then headed for the bridge to make a call.

_Hopefully Kolivan can spare Keith tonight._

* * *

Allura spooned her bowl of oats and milk.

Pidge was next to her but typing on her laptop. Lance and Hunk had eaten already. Shiro hadn't appeared for breakfast yet. And even so he was predominately in her mind. Her shoulder could still feel the way his hand slid along her skin. Her lips still burned with the brief fire of his kiss. His mouth had felt better than she thought it would. So much better.

_'I'm more,'_ his voice rumbled in her ear, _'than you can handle.'_

She hit the table loudly. Pidge looked up to see dark red along Allura's cheeks.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she bit out before stuffing her face with food.

"So this doesn't have to do with you and Shiro making out last night?"

Allura choked on her food. Pidge calmly poured her a cup of water and slid it over to her. Allura coughed into her napkin a couple times more before attempting to drink.

"You were awake for that?"

"I was lying right there," Pidge distractedly murmured as she typed. "Why did you think I kicked you in the ribs?"

"I should have known that was purposeful!" The princess narrowed her eyes. "You interrupted me before I could explain my outing with Lance."

"I was trying to keep you from saying anymore than what you already said."

"What was wrong with what I said?"

"Talk to Nyma about this." Pidge rubbed her eyes. "I'm not a dating expert."

"Something stood out or else you wouldn't have kicked me."

Pidge moved her hand away from her face. "I don't know about dating rules," Pidge closed her laptop to put her folded hands on top, "but next to Keith, I know Shiro better than you." Allura was surprised by the serious expression in her eyes. "Shiro doesn't want to casually date. But that's what you're trying to do."

"Casually?"

"You've never dated. You're curious. Spreading out." Pidge shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. But that's not what Shiro wants. Maybe when he was younger he did but right now...he's passed that stage in his life." Pause. "To me, Shiro made the right move. You two aren't at the right frequency. Not quite."

"...I do care about him."

"I know." Pidge smiled. "And I'm sure he does too."

Allura gripped her hair. "I don't completely understand."

"I think Shiro wants to allow you time to explore." Pidge put a hand on her arm. "He doesn't want you to feel trapped in something serious and resent him later. Space dad's all about letting us have as many choices as possible." Her smile turned sad. "He doesn't want us to feel like prisoners."

Allura's eyes closed at that. _Shiro._

It seemed his time with the Galra affected more than she thought. It made her heart hurt, knowing that. But at the same time she felt that this talk was starting to make sense. For the first time since she woke up from her ten thousand year sleep, she was choosing something for herself. As much as she admired and cared for him...a part of her _was_ curious.

' _I forgot the nature of the Blue Paladin.'_

"I think...I'm starting to understand."

She sighed. While the Black Paladin was decisive and in control, he was also the Guardian of the Sky, the symbol of freedom and limitless opportunity. It was why people were drawn to him so much.

It was why they...

It was why _she_ had been willing to follow him regardless of only having just met. The moment she first laid eyes on him she could sense the power in his quintessence. It drew her in like nothing else had before. She knew she wouldn't meet anyone else like him.

However...

"I need to get ready," Allura picked up her cup and bowl. "Thank you Pidge."

* * *

Shiro had been coming to shower. Allura had just finished doing her hair.

He knew he was staring. But the dress was a shimmering rose color that clung more than anything else she had worn. The straps crisscrossed in the front and back. It was also the shortest he'd seen her wear. It stopped modestly just above her knees but she was always wearing floor length gowns. Her hair was swept up in a twisted bun with playful curls along her temples. He watched as her hair shifted into a dark brown. The magenta in her eyes faded, leaving nothing but blue.

"You look good."

She paused in her steps. Then stepped up in front of him. Her hand slid up to his shoulder as she leaned up to speak in his ear.

"I'm exploring."

"I hope you have fun." His gray eye slid to her. "But you two should still be on the lookout."

She brushed his lips in a brief kiss. He didn't pull away. Her thumb came up to rub the gloss off of his lips. His eyes were closed as she did so. He only opened them when she started walking away. He pulled out the thumb drive from his pocket.

"Allura." She caught what he threw. "Could you give that to Coran? It's a message for Earth."

She tilted her head curiously. "Certainly. But why do you not -"

"Thanks."

He walked away. She pursed her lips.

"Hey princess!" Lance came around the corner with his bathing gear. "Wowza, you are dressed to kill!"

Allura smiled. "Thank you."

"Just give me like another varga. I think Hunk's cooking something."

"I'll take a look."

She walked away. On the way to the kitchen she saw Coran. She lifted her hand with the thumb drive to give to him but then stopped. She merely smiled and walked on.

She put the drive in her room.

* * *

Back in his room, Shiro buttoned up the black dress shirt but not the top three.

He had already lightly slicked his hair with some space gel - curtesy of Lance - so that his white bangs stayed mostly out of his eyes but curved along the top so the white tips curled attractively along his forehead.

_"I'll be in position in two varga,"_ Keith's voice sounded from the communicator. _"Pidge said she made our communication link virtually unhackable."_

"Good," Shiro picked up his fingerless glove but then thought better of it. "I'll be taking a shuttle this time since it's just me."

_"An Altean fighter would be faster in a pinch."_

"I was told not to bring battle gear."

_"I still don't know about this Shiro."_

"It's risky and sketchy. I agree." Shiro half rolled his sleeves so his forearms showed. "But we're stuck. And after tonight, I don't want to play this game anymore."

_"You tell Allura?"_

"No. She and Lance are going out. I don't want to spoil that."

Keith hummed. _"Not because she'd get jealous?"_

"Why would she?"

_"You said this Tilipean princess practically jumped you. And now you're going back to her. Alone."_

Shiro looked at himself in the tall closet mirror before closing it.

"Well, when you put it that way..." he dryly drawled. "I'm just baiting her. Nothing else will happen."

_"Unless you fall under her magic again."_

"Only if she touches me."

_"Allura's going to kill me for helping,"_ Keith darkly muttered. _"I need to go if we're to stick to the plan."_

"It'll be fine Keith. You're looking out for me."

_"No pressure."_

"Exactly."

_"If you weren't my brother,"_ he muttered a curse. _"See ya."_

"Keith."

_"What?"_

"I appreciate this. Really."

_"...Maybe you should bring a taser."_

"That's not a bad idea. You think Coran has some pepper spray and a whistle?"

_"Gods. Your jokes are still flat."_

Shiro grinned widely. "I miss you too buddy."

They hung up the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Space Dad is out on the prowl for some information.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Blue Paladins play and the Black Paladins hunt.

Surprisingly, Pidge had offered to drop them off.

With Green's cloaking tech Lance and Allura didn't have to worry about hiding the Altean shuttle anywhere. They had never been on this planet before but Nyma had recommended it. Lance doubted she would have told him about it if it wasn't friendly for Voltron coalition members.

"Call me like half a varga before you're ready," Pidge said from her pilot's chair.

"Sure ma," the Red Paladin shot over his shoulder.

Lance and Allura lightly laughed as they quickly scuttled out of Green's mouth before Pidge could retaliate. The invisible Lion kicked up some wind. Lance grumbled as he smoothed over his hair. Allura patted her twisted bun to make sure it was still in place then leaned over to adjust Lance's dark coat. His shirt was a pin striped navy and white with a wide open collar. She smiled as he took over fixing his outfit.

"Blue suits you."

"A lot of colors do," he wagged his brows. "But yeah. I like blue the best."

Her smile waned a little. "At times, I can sense that she misses you."

His eyes lowered. He hadn't meant it like that initially. "I miss her too." He cleared his throat, quickly putting on a lazy grin. "Our night of recklessness awaits." He stuck out his bent arm. "Shall we, princess?"

"Lura," she put her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I think I'll go by that name tonight."

"Secret names. I like it." He muttered some syllables under his breath. A shorter version of his name wasn't sounding as cool. "I'll be Taylor."

"Alright," her smile widened. "Lead the way, Taylor."

He turned them towards the buildings with brilliant lights. The city looked almost like the pictures he'd seen of metropolitan places like Tokyo or New York. There were screens everywhere flashing ads, strings of colored lights and motion every inch of the place. No one paid them much attention. They were just two more people in the shuffle of activity. He oo'ed and aw'ed while Allura quietly admired. She looked at the short skirts and exposed midrifts, she felt a slight blush seeing the ripped shirts of a group of gray skinned but well defined males walking up ahead. This was definitely different than the high collared tunics and long dresses from ten thousand deca-phoebs ago.

"Do you know where this place is?" she murmured lowly.

"Nope. But these people got to be heading somewhere." He gave her a leer. "And if my instincts are correct...I know what kind of place it is too."

"Which is..."

"A surprise."

She gave him a flat look. "Why not tell me?"

"Because," he slowed his steps as technological upbeat music reached his ears. "It's something you'll have to see for yourself."

Her ears twitched as the muffled sounds increased. There was a long line in front of an entrance that flashed multiple colors. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lance's grin threatening to split his face. They got to the end of the line. Allura curiously watched as some people were allowed in while others were rejected. They moved up rather quickly considering the wait. After another five minutes there was a group walking ahead of the line. They were easily let in. Another couple of people sauntered by but were turned away.

"Strange," she murmured to herself.

"They didn't do it right."

Allura turned her head to the female behind them. She was black scaled with glowing yellow green eyes. Her hair was half shaved on the left side while long yellow locks draped over her shoulder. Her top was shredded, revealing a bright blue covering just barely covering her breasts.

"The bouncer lets in desirables."

"Oh, I see," Lance rubbed his chin. "He lets the hot chicks in for free so guys will stay and buy drinks. My sister Rachel told me about that."

"Chicks?" Allura questioned.

"Ah, attractive females. Sorry, habit."

"Not just females," their new friend smiled, revealing her fangs. "Lose the coat, pop open some more buttons and they'd let you in too."

Lance flushed a little as the stranger leaned over to unbutton his shirt. "No touching," he pushed her hand away, "if you know about this why wait in the line?"

She crossed her arms. "It needs to be more than one person."

"Ah." Allura nodded in understanding. "You wish to join forces."

"Temporarily. But you'll need to do what I say."

Allura and Lance shared a look. Allura put her hands on her hips.

"Within reason."

"And once we have a name," Lance grinned."

"Yulz."

"I'm Taylor. She's Lura."

Her forked tongue flicked the air. "No you're not."

"That's not your name either," Allura countered.

The stranger rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She snaked her hand behind Allura's head, quickly tugging her hair loose from the bun. Allura blinked as her dark locks tumbled all around her form. "That's a lot of hair. Good. You can play with that. The dress will only take you so far."

Allura blinked as Yulz tussled her long dark hair until it looked windswept. Allura turned her head, making some strands curve above her forehead. Yulz pulled all of her hair over her shoulder so her back was exposed.

"Wow," Lance let out a low whistle. "That _is_ better."

"You need to walk entitled and confident like you own the place." Yulz tapped under Allura's chin. "Think you can handle that?"

Allura lifted her head away. "I'll handle it."

"And you -"

Lance took off his coat. "I remember what you said." He tossed his coat over his shoulder then popped open three more buttons. "Now I'm hotter."

"Mm. Maybe not that many buttons. I thought you were more toned."

Allura softly laughed behind her hand as Lance fumed.

"My muscles are compact!"

The reptilian leaned over and messed his hair up. "That's better. I need you to -"

"Lead the way and be suave?"

"...Stay silent. Don't utter a word or you'll ruin it." She stepped out of the line. "Let's go before they fill up."

Allura in between them, keeping a measured pacing to match their friend's. Confidence started with the walk. Her training for court will be put to good use tonight.

"Let those hips swing," Yulz muttered her critique low.

Allura forced herself to relax. Walk. Let her body move more naturally rather than controlling it. She spotted a group of females walking ahead. Their forms sashayed attractively in a smooth motion, step by step. She had been wrong.

_This isn't like court._

They reached the beginning of the line. A rather large, rocky faced person was in the way. He looked at her companions then her. He was waiting for something so he could pass final judgment. She relaxed into the familiarity of the situation.

_This is court. _

Allura tilted her chin upwards so she seemed to be looking down at him despite the fact that he towered over them by at least two heads. For extra measure she cocked her hip and put a hand along the swell of her hip.

"It's getting rather cold," she smoothly intoned.

No one moved. Then the bouncer cracked a small grin. "So it is."

He stepped aside. Allura held her head up as she walked by but placed a brief, thankful hand on his arm. She didn't look back or she would have seen the light red glowing on his cheeks. He would have sworn he had been touched by true royalty.

Allura noticed none of that as her senses were immediately flooded.

* * *

The coordinates landed Shiro on a new planet of metal and lights.

The grounds of the building he was to go to was vast and gated. He slowed the Altean shuttle as the guard walked up to his plane. He dematerialized a part of the black screen. The guard nodded as he realized who it was. He lifted his hand up. The gate slid open.

_"Slow,"_ Keith's voice sounded out from the nano comm behind Shiro's ear.

Shiro took his time switching gears from idle to motion. He kept his eyes forward though he was tempted to look around. Then, the shuttle dipped down a little. Shiro smoothly righted it. He looked at the screens to see if the guard had noticed. There was no motion to indicate he had seen. Shiro let out a breath of relief.

"Gaining weight kiddo?"

Under the belly of the shuttle Keith adjusted his grip. _"Only if you're losing your piloting skills."_

Shiro grinned though Keith could not see it. Then he smoothed his expression as he was waved to the side. He landed in some sort of courtyard but unlike the Tilipean courtyard this place had zero plant life. There were metallic structures twisted in abstract forms with white spotted lights shining through. Four Tilipean guards waited as he slipped out of the shuttle pod. He locked up his ride and then followed them. The four guards turned into two. He followed them with his eyes only but then lost sight of them.

Then the other two guards stood aside as he stood in front of the tall glass building. There was a thin slot was in the wall. He pulled out the communicator card and slipped it in. The slot lit up white then green. The foggy glass slid open.

He stepped through alone.

The walls of the hallway were of a foggy glass texture but white lights flooded from the ceiling. Up ahead was a white staircase. He took it, his left hand trailing along the cool glass railing. Everything about this place seemed fragile and expensive. He was almost afraid to touch anything with his metal hand.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Over here," came a light, feminine voice.

He walked further in past some transparent curtains. His steps slowed as he spied a white figure lounging _above_ a pool of water. Long white hair draped over an invisible edge, just lightly touching the water while her hand trailed the surface. As he neared he realized she was on a glass deck covering over a third of the pool, giving the illusion she was floating. The water itself was completely clear without any color except for the grayish inner walls of the pool. He hadn't seen that before. Even the Altean pool water had a tint of blue.

The only color in the room were her red irises and red lips.

"Hero. You came."

"Shiro, your highness."

Princess Ikoa turned onto her back, looking at him from upside down. Her almost sheer robe opened a little to show the delicate lines of her collarbone. He calmly kept his eyes on her face.

"So you've said." She languidly sat up. "Why do you shy from that title?"

"Only the arrogant call themselves heroes, princess."

"I don't pretend to understand. Then again," she smiled as if she heard a joke, "I've not seen humility before."

"You misunderstand," he clarified, "Voltron exists thanks to five pilots, not one."

"And the title suggests that you are the sole pilot," she filled in. "That I see. However, as the Head you are the main pilot, thus the leader."

"...I take it her highness has not been in a team before," he calmly intoned.

"You suppose correctly," she tittered. "A monarchy may have its advisors yet when all is said and done, the crown makes the final decisions."

"You are not easily swayed."

"Correct again." She pulled her hair over one shoulder to stroke it. "If only my advisors were so quick to catch on." She tilted her head so he could see the side of her slender white neck. "But I digress. Please, sit."

He took a seat along the edge of the glass deck.

"Why did you invite me in secret?"

"I did not forget about your leash," she quietly sighed. "The secrecy seemed prudent." Her red lips stretched out in a sly smile. "How did you manage to escape?"

"The paladins are allowed free time." He bent a knee so his metal arm draped over it. "So why am I here instead of somewhere else highness?"

She folded a leg under her. "...Perhaps you are not as quick as I thought."

He eyed the pool room and then her. "I thought your favor is fleeting."

"It usually is." She pushed her hair aside then kneeled by him. "Come swim with me."

He shook his head. "It's best I don't get my prosthetic wet."

"Then how do you bathe yourself?"

"Very carefully."

She softly laughed. "I would imagine so." One hand trailed his metal arm. He looked at her hand to make sure there was no glowing of her power. He did not see her other hand slide along the glass. "I would like to see for myself."

The glass disappeared underneath him.

* * *

Lights changed into multiple colors against the walls and the moving masses of heads.

The once muffled sound was now booming so loud it made Allura's heart beat with it. Overhead, they walked under a clear tank of some sort of blue liquid. Strange sea creatures swam in it and along the connecting walls. They were see through so they took on whatever color was flashing in the lights around them.

"What is this place?" she loudly muttered.

Lance was right besides her so he had heard. "A space club." His grin broke out as he clenched his hands in victory. "Oh man I'm so excited! I wasn't old enough to join my siblings but now I'm in a club! Thank you Nyma!"

"You two know Nyma?" Yulz put a hand on her hip. "Crop top, long hairtails Nyma?"

"We do." Allura leaned over to the stranger. "Are you friends?"

"Not really. But we tend to sneak in together." Her yellow green eyes darted about. "She usually hangs out over there. It's the closest table to the bar and the dance floor."

"You're leaving?"

"This was temporary."

Lance shrugged. "Fine with me."

The music changed to something louder. Allura put her head right next to his.

"Want to see if Nyma's here?"

"Sure. Then we can dance."

Allura looked at the center. People were pressing up against each other, tossing their arms and heads into the air without much reason.

"That is dancing?"

"Yeah. It's all about feeling the beat. Letting loose."

She followed him closely as they slowly moved through the crowd. She could see his shoulders moving up and down to the beat. It made her smile. She grabbed his hand, making him halt.

"We could find her later."

"You sure?"

"You seem to want to move to this."

"Guilty," he laughed.

* * *

Water went into Shiro's mouth.

He quickly closed it out of pure instinct. Suddenly flashes of images shot through his mind. Him, standing in a tube filling with chemical water. His two _flesh_ hands pounding the glass as cold eyes watched him become completely submerged in it. The sensation of his lungs burning as he tried holding his breath before he was forced to open his mouth and choke on the liquid...but strangely it didn't kill him -

' _No!'_ Allura screamed.

The images changed. She was by his prone side. Her hands were getting bloody as she tried stopping the flow of red from his wound on his chest. It was too deep. He was going to die. Tears were pouring out of her eyes so fast he was surprised he could still see the bright blue and magenta colors of her eyes. They had argued a lot. He regretted that immensely.

_'Lotor why would you -'_ her eyes were angry and sad, like she couldn't decide which one to be. _"Your coat. Just give me that and I'll fortify any ship you want just please -'_ her voice choked out, ' _help him.'_

' _Princess._ ' The Galran merely stood by with his bloody sword. _'Do not waste your time on a fake.'_

Shiro lifted his hand up to her cheek. ' _I_ ' _m sorry_.'

Seeing was getting harder but he could see the rawness in her face.

' _Gods no, Shiro. Please_ ,' she bent her head down, blood instantly staining her light hair, ' _don't -!_ '

There was a thunder of footsteps as the others arrived. He felt them pick him up and drag him away, most likely to a cryopod. He didn't want to leave. But Lotor had been right, he knew that deep in his gut. He wasn't the real Takashi Sh-

_"-iro,"_ Keith's voice was garbled underwater. _"Hey!"_

The memories halted.

* * *

Allura grunted as someone bumped into her.

Lance pulled her over to a relatively open spot. He had tossed his coat somewhere, she hadn't seen where. His shoulders were moving again. Then his arms. She watched as his legs did some fancy footwork before he turned around and then back to her with what Pidge called 'finger guns.'

"Just move!"

"I - I don't understand _how_!"

"Oh Lura." He grabbed her wrists, making her arms move back and forth. "You're such an over thinker! Just listen to the music." He let go of one of her hands to further mess with his hair. "What does it tell you?"

"I don't know this language."

"Forget the words. What does the _sound_ say?" He got close and rolled his chest forward as a long, distorted note rippled in the air. It was a haunting, beautiful sound. "I hear waves crashing. People splashing." He threw his hands up as the haunting note drifted and gave way to a high note. "Seagulls crying. A party on the beach."

She looked at the people around them, assessing, learning, taking in what they were feeling. Her hand twitched along her thigh. She lifted a hand up and into her hair. She turned her face into her long locks and then lifted some up. She closed her eyes as the locks trailed out of her hand and tickled her arm. Her other arm lifted up and swayed. Lance smiled as her hips moved side to side.

"Now you're getting it!"

For the first time since he's known her, her smile held absolutely no weight. In his excitement he pulled her close. Her eyes widened in surprise. She soon laughed as he moved her to spin around with him. She surprised him by taking over the spinning.

"I'm starting to understand," she beamed.

He put his face in her hair. "You're doing great."

They swayed together, then she twirled out of his reach.

"Nice one!"

* * *

The lapse had only been a couple of ticks but it felt like minutes.

Shiro kicked the bottom of the pool so he'd break the surface faster _._ He coughed out water. _Gods. What was that? If it weren't for Keith -_ He hadn't even thought about the nano comm being in water. Thank God for their overachieving Pidge for making it waterproof. He'll get her all the peanut butter that Earth shop had to offer and then pre-order some more.

Keith said his name again.

" 'm fine," Shiro tried to reassure him but ended up coughing harder.

He felt a hand along his cheek. He looked up with to see Ikoa leaning over the edge.

"I did not think you'd take in so much water." Her lips tilted upwards. "But your arm appears to be fine."

He forced himself not to pull away as Ikoa's fingers went into his hair. His coughs subsided. As much as he'd rather not admit it, her stroking was rather calming. His eyelids lowered as her nails lightly scratched. The sensation brought back the feeling of Allura's hand in his hair as he kissed her back, making her arch away from the couch and against his chest -

"You should come out of the water."

He didn't need to be told twice. Smoothly he pulled himself up and onto the glass platform. Ikoa stared brazenly, taking in the way his wet black shirt clung more than it had when it was dry. He ran his fingers through his dripping hair to get it out of his face. He knew she was watching. How could anyone not feel those burning red eyes?

"Your castle's barrier," he murmured. "It had an unusual crystal powering it."

Her fingers returned into his hair. "A gift from Emperor Lotor."

...He hadn't expect her to admit it so readily. "How generous of him."

"He was. Though not as intriguing as you."

She leaned in. He turned his face just so, making her lips brush the edge of his mouth. He felt her eyes on him. _Just a while longer._ Keith was still searching. Then he could leave and not keep up with this farce. But for now...He dared to look back. He quirked an amused brow.

"Rather impatient."

"We were interrupted last time."

She moved in again. He only let her brush ever so faintly. Her nails dug into his scalp. For a second he thought he played the wrong move until he looked back at her eyes.

"Hardheaded, aren't we?"

He lowered his eyelids a little. "Only until I'm convinced otherwise."

Her nails eased. He could feel his head throbbing where they pierced. Showering tonight was going to make it sting all over again. He internally sighed. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Games please me." Her teeth dug into his shirt so he could feel the slight bite of her canines. "But only for so long."

"Rushing kills momentum." Pause. "Is that what happened with Lotor?"

"...I did not take you for the jealous sort."

He let out an indistinguishable sound. "I'm only human."

"I was not complaining."

"..."

"I make various trades." She trailed her red nails down the side of his face. "Technology is our most sought after commodity aside from our infamous drinks. We get the most curious information." She ran her forefinger along the edge of his face scar. "The crystal was in exchange for such a trade."

"What did he want?"

"What any male wants. Power. Respect." Her hand flicked his collar. "Fleeting companionship."

_"Shiro,"_ he heard Keith murmur in a deadpanned voice, _"if I hear details about Lotor's sex life I'm gonna puke."_

Shiro let out a quiet chuckle. "Not all men are the same."

"Some things are universal," she trailed down his jawline, "regardless of race."

_"Gods,"_ Keith gagged as he realized a worse fate. _"If I hear **your** sex life in real time -"_

"Ok," Shiro cut off. "Let's cut to the chase." He moved her hand away from clawing his cheekbones. "I want to know what Lotor asked for but you won't say. You want something from me but I won't give you what you want."

Her red lips pulled into a pout. "Then you are useless to me."

"Now hold on princess. I thought you liked games." His gray eyes glimmered with mischief. "So let's play."

* * *

Allura peered curiously at the green and blue drink in front of her. The two colors were separated vertically by absolutely nothing.

"How peculiar."

Lance picked up his matching glass with a grin. "Bottoms up princess."

She humored Lance and clinked her glass against his. She made to take a tentative taste but when she saw Lance gulp his down in one go she felt the urge to do the same. She tipped the glass back as the liquid burned and teased her throat on the way down. They both placed their glasses on the counter.

"Woo! That tastes so weird!" Lance laughed.

Allura paid for two more glasses. She pushed the refill to Lance with a playful smile.

"Another?"

"Let's go! Round two!"

They downed it at the same time.

* * *

"What do you propose, hero?"

He hummed out loud, pointedly ignoring what she called him.

"I call the game 'Compromise.'"

Her face went flat. "I do not like the sound of that."

"Giving up already?" He leaned back on his hands. "I thought you were innovative."

She merely crossed her arms.

_"I think I found something,"_ Keith quietly murmured. _"But I need another pair of eyes."_

Shiro sighed. He didn't want to resort to this yet but - He suddenly pushed Ikoa onto her back. She looked up at him wide eyed as his hands were on either side of her head.

Her hand slid up his chest.

* * *

They didn't find Nyma but another familiar face had them beaming wide.

"Matt!"

"Lance?" Matthew Holt choked on his drink. "P-Princess! Oh wow that dress is - wait," he shook his head hard and then grabbed their arms to pull them close. "You two shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Allura pouted. "We deserve some fun too."

"Yeah, what 'Ura said," Lance half slurred. "Nyma said this place was great."

"Nyma told you what exactly?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

"She said," Lance squinted as he tried to recall, "this place was a goldmine and we should check it out."

"What were you talking about _before_ she said that?"

"Somethin' 'bout staking out the Galra. Lotor. Boring coalition stuff."

"But we're not thinking of that tonight," Allura said while nodding.

Matt rubbed his forehead. "Well, that's what I'm doing."

* * *

"You tell me something important," Shiro lightly bumped her nose, "and I'll give you something for the trouble."

"Such as..."

"You first," he tsked, lifting a finger up to wag in her face. "Play the game right or not at all princess."

She narrowed her eyes, then her gaze drifted down his open collar.

"Lotor sought information. A lead on someone."

"The name is..."

"My reward first." She pointed at his chest and flicked her hand away in a silent command.

He sat up to unbutton his shirt. "The lead?"

"The whereabouts of Zarkon's witch."

* * *

"Whatcha you mean?" Lance asked.

"Do you two realize where we are?" At the blank faces, Matt leaned in to murmur. "Club Golta is rich in Zarkon _supporters_."

"Wait, then -"

"Nyma was suggesting a place to _spy_ ," Allura groaned.

"She's meeting with an informant right now."

Lance hummed. "She lizardy with yellow hair?"

"Yeah. How'd you -"

"We came in together."

Matt's eyes drifted over Lance's shoulder. "Nyma's coming. Turn back to the bar but casually."

* * *

Shiro kept his face blank despite his surprise.

"Do you know her location?"

"Play the game," Ikoa echoed his words.

He tossed his wet shirt without pause. It landed with a loud plop somewhere off to the side. _I knew Lotor was up to something._ It had been far too long since they had seen him. Ikoa stayed lying down. She was biting her bottom lip hard.

_"I found a hidden wall,"_ Keith sounded out. _"No thanks to you. Going through right now."_

"Careful," Shiro murmured. "Don't want to hurt yourself."

Ikoa released her lip. "Such concern."

_"There's something up ahead. Stand by."_

"It's my turn princess. What did you tell Lotor about the witch?"

"It's what I showed him," she corrected, "as I will show you," she sat up to whisper in his ear, " _Champion._ "

* * *

Nyma was ordering from the other side of the bar.

Lance let out a low whistle. "Black looks good on her."

"Cool it loverboy," Matt grumbled.

Allura leaned against Matt while she sipped from her glass. She lightly frowned as she watched Nyma walk away with her glass. Then the bartender came over with a yellow drink and a speared purple berry through the stick.

"Compliments from the lady," the bartender said.

"How nice." Matt grinned widely as he put an arm around Allura's waist. "Too bad I got a girl already."

Lance shrugged. "I'll take it."

Matt pushed it his way. Then spoke again when the bartender left.

"This is bad. But it confirms what we already suspected."

"What?"

"This drink is from Tilipe. We color coded the major baddies." Matt then pointed to the purple berry. "Purple's...you know who with the crazy dark magic."

"Hagga-?!"

Allura laughed loudly, covering up Lance's mistake. "Oh, you are a riot!"

Lance winced as he weakly laughed. Then his face distorted.

"But wait. You and -" he caught the warning look on their faces. No paladin names. "...Space Dad had dinner with the Tilipeans recently."

"Yes." Allura cracked the glass in her hand. "And they made us look like fools."

Matt stood up. "We should continue this elsewhere."

* * *

The low, gravelly voice coming out of the princess' mouth made Shiro's shoulders tense.

_Haggar._

_"Quiznak Shiro,"_ Keith breathed out. _"Lotor's in a cryopod. But then who's been leading the Galra?"_

"Get out," he tersely bit out. Keith's safety was more important than his cover. "Now."

Before he could slip out of Ikoa's reach she had her glowing hands on his head. Shiro hissed as her power intensified his fear astronomically, freezing him on the spot. Unwillingly he thought of the arena. The rocks, the smell, the taste of copper in his mouth, the stinging bite of claws and blades...He groaned out in pain. It was like he was reliving every single injury all over again.

"Who are you talking to," Ikoa's pupils glowed with that sickly yellow, "my dear champion?"

_"I'm coming Shiro."_

"Don't," he gasped out as he clenched his right arm.

"Guards," Ikoa's voice returned to normal, "sound the alarms. There's an intruder inside."

"Yes princess."

"Black!" Shiro called out. "Please!"

Haggar looked at the Black Paladin through Ikoa's eyes. Ikoa's voice reverted back to Haggar's.

"Your Lion's too far away to -"

His eyes glowed amber. Ikoa braced herself for the black bayard to appear but it didn't.

"What are you doing?"

_"What the - your bayard's in my hand,"_ Keith frowned. _"Shiro, are you-"_

"Remember your promise," Shiro rasped to Keith then yelled out, "To Green!"

He felt Keith's quintessence disappear from the building but his relief only lasted one tick. Ikoa intensified her power, making each injury tenfold its original pain. He yelled out in absolute agony. She watched with cold eyes as he writhed on the glass floor until he blacked out.

"You can keep my son company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Longer chapter so we can get this going. :) I actually lost a third of this chapter thanks to crappy internet connection. ;_; But I ended up with something better so I guess it worked out. XD
> 
> I was going for spy Shiro but he still has his boundaries and Space Dad-ness. Sort of. Lol. I imagined Keith hearing his brother fake flirting would make him feel pretty awkward. XD I'll get into what the heck Shiro saw in the pool and of course what Haggar's up to.
> 
> Playing around with the black bayard and the abilities the bond with Black could bring. I wish we got to see Shiro use it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one shot, then a series of connected fluff but then a plot line appeared. this is shamelessly Shallura fluff and angst. XD And eventual Klance but low key.


End file.
